Una Nueva Oportunidad
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: 13 personas son reunidas en el despacho del director de Hogwarts a media noche convocadas para leer un libro que les develara como seran sus vidas en el futuro para que ellos puedan tener por primera vez en sus manos el poder de cambiarlas.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

El despacho del director de Hogwarts fue siempre un lugar sagrado, templo de la educación mágica desde tiempos remotos, refugio de la sabiduría ancestral y hogar de los más grandes magos que la tierra había visto nacer, fiel testigo de increíbles proezas... sin embargo, nada de todo aquello podía compararse con lo que estaba punto de acontecer en esa oscura y truculenta noche.

Era cerca de media noche y el Profesor Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón ubicado detrás de su escritorio, tenía la vista fija en unos viejos pergaminos que contenían complicadas teorías y planificaciones, dibujando en ellos cada tanto algún garabato que sólo él sería capaz de comprender. Suspiró frotándose las sienes con sus manos mientras se disponía a desenvolver un dulce de limón, la guerra que golpeaba al mundo mágico era cada vez mas sanguinaria y estaban tan cerca de poder derrotar a la oscuridad, como de ver a Tom Marvolo Riddle repartiendo dulces a los niños muggles en Halloween (sin que estos estuviesen envenenados con alguna increíblemente complicada poción que los hiciera sufrir los peores tormentos hasta la muerte). En eso se encontraba el profesor cuando doce personas aparecieron en su despacho en diferentes situaciones.

En el centro de la iluminada habitación, Alice y Frank Longbottom surgieron con una débil explosión portando un juego de Snap Explosivo a medio terminar mostrando en sus rostros una tremenda expresión de confusión.

Severus Snape, por otra parte, se materializó a un costado del director con algunos extraños ingredientes en las manos y una mueca de profundo fastidio, como si lo hubiesen interrumpido en algo sumamente interesante y miraba con reproche a Albus.

Al costado contrario en el que se encontraba Snape, sentado en un cómodo sillón hizo su aparición Remus Lupin, un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados que, tan inmerso en el grueso volumen que se encontraba leyendo, no pareció darse cuenta del cambio. .

Lilian Evans apareció sentada sobre el escritorio del director, vestida con un ligero camisón de raso negro con su rojo cabello suelto y portando unos pergaminos con que mostraban unas extrañas inscripciones en ellos. Miró a su alrededor y acto seguido extendió los papeles hacia Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Justo a tiempo profesor, aquí están las traducciones de esas runas que me había encargado.

Sentada en una silla frente al director, Minerva McGonagall surgió envuelta en una bata de tela escocesa, fulminando después de unos segundos a la persona en frente suyo con su típica expresión severa, como si estuviese completamente segura que semejante locura sólo podía atribuírsele a él, mientras acomodaba unos pergaminos que había estado corrigiendo a un costado del escritorio.

Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts se materializó en el marco de la puerta del despacho con su enorme ballesta en mano y sus enormes ojos negros confundidos.

Molly y Arthur Weasley aparecieron a continuación, ambos totalmente desconcertados mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa, varitas en alto, ambos en pijama y con caras de dormidos.

Regulus Black apareció en una de las esquinas mas alejadas del despacho, con un pote de crema en las manos, en bóxers, con la camisa desabrochada y la corbata de Slytherin a medio desanudar.

Por último, Sirius Black y James Potter aparecieron en la esquina restante de la habitación, cerca de Regulus, sin embargo, ambos jóvenes ni siquiera repararon en su presencia... Sirius y James enseguida se amoldaron al lugar donde habían aparecido sin darse cuenta del cambio, James empotró contra la pared a Sirius logrando que éste gimiera roncamente, un quejido en la medida justa entre el dolor y el placer, dejando a todos momentáneamente sin respiración. Segundos después se encontraba luchando contra los botones del vaquero de James que era lo único que lo cubría en ese momento, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados disfrutando de los placeres que su captor le provocaba. James se hallaba en esos instantes demasiado ocupado recorriendo con su boca el trecho de piel que unía el cuello de su amante con su hombro... lugar particularmente sensible para el moreno llevándose en el camino la camisa... recorriendo con sus manos el pecho que iba descubriendo.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- susurró la profesora McGonagall contemplando ruborizada la escena que tenia lugar frente a ella.

-¿Pad..?- susurró entre besos uno de los chicos.

-¿Mh?- respondió el otro, si es que a eso se le podía llamar respuesta claro esta.

-¿No te pareció escuchar la voz de Minerva?- cuestionó mientras seguía con la importante labor de convertir a su amante en una masa jadeante y temblorosa.

-¿Es ésta otra de tus locas fantasías Prongs?- preguntó el aludido que por fin había logrado desprender el primer botón e iba a por el segundo.- Porque si es eso, ¡no pienso hacer de Minnie!

-¡Hey, yo cumplí tu fantasía con Moony!- le reprochó mientras seguía descendiendo y repartiendo besos por su pecho.

-Lo se… Pero… ¡Tú lo viste! Él… Es…- trataba de completar en vano su frase entre jadeos el moreno que era literalmente devorado contra la pared.

-¿Caliente?- preguntó con malicia James mientras echaba su frio aliento sobre sus pezones aun húmedos por su saliva ocasionando un estremecimiento en su acompañante.

Mientras tanto el recientemente nombrado enrojecía hasta las orejas.

-Oh… ¡Si! Eso... ¡Caliente!- medio gimió.- ¡Merlín! ¿¡Te quieres apresurar James! ¡No aguanto!

-Oh… ¿Estás ansioso cachorro?- se burló el animago.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta…?- respondió el ojiazul sonriendo también con malicia y apretando fuertemente la entrepierna de su acompañante haciendo que sus ojos del color de las avellanas brillaran peligrosamente y se oscurecieran por el placer. Un profundo gemido se escuchó entonces por parte de James que inmediatamente se le lanzó encima como un animal en celo.

-¿Ves lo que te decía?- preguntó de pronto Remus, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio y volteándose hacia la pelirroja como si esa situación fuese de lo mas normal.- ¡Todo el día es así! ¡Uno no puede doblar un pasillo sin encontrárselos!- protestó.- Tienes suerte de finalmente haber decidido que mudarte con cuatro merodeadores hombres era mucho para ti Lils…

-Si ya veo…- si ya lo veo respondió algo ida la pelirroja observando al escena.- aunque tampoco es un mal espectáculo...- bromeó luego de unos segundos volteándose con una sonrisa hacia el licano.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera...- coincidió él, observando también con una sonrisa divertida. Después de todo, dos de los magos más guapos del mundo mágico liándose de esa forma era un espectáculo digno de ver sentado en un cómodo sillón con palomitas y todo.- Pero créeme que después de unas cuantas noches sin dormir cortesía de sus ruidos puede empezar a resultar algo molesto.

-¿Has probado con esto?- preguntó la ojiverde levantando la varita como si nada y apuntando a los otros dos merodeadores presentes en la sala.- ¡_Aguamenti!_

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién por todos los demonios..?- balbuceó un enojado y empapado hasta la medula James.- ¡Lily!- sonrió.

-¡Hola Lily! ¡Siempre es un placer verte preciosa!- la saludó como si nada Sirius con una sonrisa abrochándose el botón del pantalón mientras llegaba a su lado y la estrujaba en un abrazo empapando así también a la pelirroja.

-¡Hola Sirius! ¡James!- habló entonces la pelirroja sonriéndoles encantada y abrazando a cada uno.- Por cierto, disculpen por la mojada chicos...- les dijo con una de esas sonrisas angelicales que comprarías ciegamente si no fuera porque la conoces desde hace años y sabes muy bien lo que oculta detrás.- ¿Pero saben? ¡Esa no es forma de recibir a una dama!

-¡Oh!¡ Tienes razón Lils! Como lo siento…- fingió arrepiento James.- Ali… Lamento no haberte saludado como es debido, ¿cómo has estado?

-¡James!- lo regaño la pelirroja dándole un zape en la cabeza, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. El bullicio de saludos comenzó entonces y a los pocos minutos todos estaban hablando y poniéndose al día con los últimos sucesos, la profesora les había presentado al matrimonio Weasley, miembros de la orden, y Molly ahora les contaba encantada que estaba esperando a su sexto niño.

-¿Y ya pensaste algún nombre?- preguntó Alice, la morena del grupo, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el prominente vientre de 5 meses.

-Si, mi esposo me pidió llamarlo como su tío... Así que al pobre niño le tocará cargar con el nombre de Billius..- dijo frunciendo el ceño hacia su esposo que hablaba en ese momento con Frank.- ¡Pero al menos pude elegir el primer nombre!- repuso mas feliz.- ¡Va a llamarse Ron!

-¡Es un hermoso nombre...!- halagó la ojiverde quien en ese momento estaba pegando la oreja a la panza de la pelirroja mayor que le estaba haciendo escuchar los latidos del pequeño niño amplificados por un hechizo y la miraba fascinada.

-¡Reg! ¡Pequeño! ¡¿Cómo esta mi Black favorito?- saludó radiante Sirius al percibir que su hermano menor se hallaba presente en la sala y dicho sea de paso que parecía bastante enfadado por el diminutivo usado por el mayor.

-¡Deja de llamarme pequeño Sirius! Apenas me llevas unos centímetros, ¡eres sólo un año mayor que yo!- protestó el mas pequeño en la sala igualmente respondiendo feliz al abrazo de su hermano mayor.- ¡Y tu mismo eres tú Black favorito querido hermano!- le reclamo divertido separándose.

-¿Cómo has estado serpientita?- el menor volvió a fruncir el ceño ante el apodo.- ¡Hace mucho que no te veo!

-Si... Desde que decidiste huir de la vieja bruja a la que yo cariñosamente llamo madre, ¡sólo te veo en cuando vienes a Hogwarts! Me cambiaste por una gran espalda y un trasero bien formado...- sonrío encantadoramente a James con la característica *sonrisa marca Black* que el conocía tan bien.- Sin ofender James

-¡Claro que no serpientita!- le sonrío de vuelta el otro echándole un brazo al hombro y despeinándole el cabello, lo que provocó que este lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¿Esa es _Always Silky_?- interrumpió la conversación Sirius con una sonrisa arrebatándole a su hermano el bote de crema de las manos a su hermano.- ¡Hace mas de una semana hice el pedido y aun no me ha llegado!

-Ni lo sueñes hermano.- contestó arrebatándole él ahora el bote de las manos.

-Pero como voy a seguir teniendo el cabello mas hermoso, y sedoso, y brillante, y terso, y sublime, y reluciente...- empezó a enumerar el ojigris.

-Creo que ya entendieron tu punto amor…- interrumpió James haciendo que todos suspiraran aliviados.

-¿Si no tengo mi preciosa crema _Always Silky_?- siguió quejándose como si jamás lo hubiesen interrumpido.

-Ni sueñes que voy a darte mí...- comenzó el menor pero entonces pareció por fin reparar en alguien que lo observaba con expresión divertida desde un rincón de la habitación.- ¡Sev!

-¿Sev? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la serpiente mayor en todo esto?- gruñó contrariado Sirius a donde segundos antes se encontraba su hermano y ahora era solo un espacio vacío.

-Sirius... Amor… creo que va a ser mejor que te des vuelta lentamente… Muuuy lentamente...- aconsejó James con cara impactada.

-¡¿Pero que por Morgana es esto?- exclamó afectado al ver a su "pequeño hermanito" con las piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Snape y comiéndoselo a besos... De la forma mas literal posible...

-Creo que serpientita se enamoró de serpiente mayor...- comenzó a intentar explicar James inmensamente contrariado, como si fuese un hecho que no pudiese terminar de creer pudiera ocurrir alguna vez en el universo aunque se lo presentaran ante sus ojos con pruebas y todo.

-¡Asquerosa serpiente! ¡Quita tus sucias y grasosas manos de mi pequeño hermanito!- fue el grito que aturdió a todos en la sala a continuación cuando Sirius al fin reaccionó y se lanzó sobre Snape intentando separarlo de su hermano que se sujetaba a el como una garrapata.- ¡Que lo dejes!

-¡Pero si yo ni siquiera lo estoy sujetando pulgoso..!- se burlo el pocionista. Y entonces, justo antes de que una guerra como la que sacudía al mundo mágico en las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts tuviera a lugar en las entrañas mismas del castillo, una tranquila voz interrumpió dejando a todos pasmados por unos momentos.

-¡¿Yo soy acaso el único que se pregunta porque demonios aparecimos todos en un lugar en el que la aparición es imposible a media noche?- pregunto Remus llamando la atención de todos los demás que inmediatamente voltearon hacia el director que seguía sentado en el mismo lugar observándolos a todos con sus profundos ojos azules brillando de diversión.

-¿Alguien gusta un dulce de limón?- dijo por toda respuesta levantando una gran caramelera con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Las reacciones al ofrecimiento del director fueron las mismas en casi todos los presentes, suspiros frustrados y miradas fulminantes. "¿Es que nunca va cansarse de los malditos dulces? ¿Cómo puede vivir tanto comiendo tantas porquerías?" era el pensamiento que casi todos compartían. Salvo cierto ojigris que se lanzó feliz hacia la caramelera tomando unos cuantos con una gran sonrisa y provocando que el director sonriera aun más. El resto de los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¡Se me antojaba un dulce!- se excusó el moreno. Pero justo en ese momento un sobre dorado apareció flotando de la nada en medio del escritorio del director y se mantuvo así durante escasos segundos antes de emitir un fuerte resplandor dorado y comenzar a hablar con una suave y masculina voz.

_ -¿Buenas noches a todos! Si están escuchándome es porque todos los que debían estar aquí están presentes. Bienvenidos: Alice, Frank, Regulus, Severus, Hagrid, Molly, Arthur, Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Dumbledore, Lily, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs... _

_Se que deben preguntarse quien soy y porque los traje a todos a este lugar a estas horas. Quien soy yo no puedo decírselos ya que eso provocaría una paradoja temporal, pero si puedo decirles porque están ahora aquí. El horario fue elegido para que nadie se percatase de su falta y la segunda razón es algo más difícil de creer. Este Howler proviene del futuro, un futuro que seguramente les parecerá muy lejano en este momento. Pero puedo probarles que soy una persona de confianza para ustedes porque se cosas que nadie fuera de esta habitación conoce. _

_Conozco el pequeño problema peludo que trajo tantos problemas como aventuras... _

Tanto los merodeadores como Lily se miraron entre si sorprendidos, solo ellos y los profesores lo sabían, y solo ellos lo llamaban así.

_Conozco el dolor de sentir a tu propia sangre rechazarte... _

Severus y Regulus se miraron, esta vez el primero preocupado, el segundo comprensivo.

_Y conozco las debilidades del Profesor Dumbledore, una que daría todo por no haber conocido jamás y otra por la que no habría nada que no daría por volver a tener. _

Esta vez fue Dumbledore el que se enderezó en su asiento poniéndose serio. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que los que habían sido nombrados asintieron a la muda pregunta del resto de las personas en la habitación.

-Creo que si esta persona conoce secretos tan profundos nuestros debe ser sin dudas alguien de confianza...- razonó el director y los demás asintieron en silencio aun sorprendidos e incluso algo asustados. Como si la carta hubiese estado esperando justamente eso continúo hablando.

_ -La guerra en el mundo mágico tuvo finalmente en su desenlace como triunfador al bando de la luz..._

Todos en el salón soltaron en ese momento un suspiro de alivio que habían estado conteniendo desde que escucharon la palabra guerra.

_ -Voldemort finalmente fue muerto el 3 de Mayo de 1998..._

Pero ahora el sonido que invadió la habitación fue uno desazón, sorpresa y desesperación... la guerra había durado demasiados años... la voz hablaba lentamente haciendo ciertas pausas como para darles tiempo a asimilar cierta información.

_ - Sin embargo, la guerra cobró demasiadas victimas, demasiadas personas inocentes cayeron en las garras de esa terrible oscuridad en el camino, familias enteras quedaron destrozadas y si bien ahora la paz reina en la comunidad mágica, los oscuros momentos vividos quedaron grabados a fuego en nuestra mente, listos para acudir a ella en cuanto cerramos los ojos en forma de las mas terribles pesadillas que puedan imaginarse... pesadillas de las que no tenemos el consuelo cuando despertamos de que solo fue un sueño porque en ellas revivimos aquellas cosas que mas nos dolieron una y otra vez, sin tener jamás la posibilidad de cambiarlas.. _

Las mujeres en la sala se encontraban derramando lágrimas silenciosas, Remus tenía los ojos brillosos y apretaba fuertemente los puños, y para sorpresa de todos, Sirius también derramaba algunas silenciosas lágrimas preguntándose internamente porque esa triste voz le hacia sentir esa inmensa angustia en el pecho.

_ -Y es por eso mismo que están aquí... de los presentes en esta sala, sólo 6 sobrevivirán para ver el final de la guerra... y 2 de ellos sufrirán un destino peor que la muerte..._

Los merodeadores se abrazaron entre si apretujando a la ojiverde que para ese entonces sollozaba entre ellos, algo les decía que ellos no serian parte de los sobrevivientes, las misiones eran cada día mas peligrosas… Ellos eran miembros del círculo interno de la orden y estaban al tanto de todo lo ocurrido… Trataban de continuar con su vida, sus bromas, y tomar las misiones como nuevas aventuras para poder seguir adelante sin derrumbarse... Pero todos habían debido enfrentarse a Voldemort en algún momento, y aunque habían logrado escapar, jamás podrían olvidar el aura de oscuridad y muerte que desprendía ese repugnante ser.

Los Longbottom y los Weasley se abrazaban mutuamente buscando consuelo. Severus y Regulus se habían tomado las manos con fuerza y cerrado los ojos, sabían que por su papel en la guerra seria demasiado difícil que ellos se encontraran entre esos escasos sobrevivientes. Hagrid se sonaba la nariz con un enorme pañuelo que bien podría haber pasado por una carpa. Y los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, se miraron entre si con las preocupación y la tristeza patente en sus facciones, ensombreciendo sus miradas.

_ - Cada una de las personas presentes en esta sala tuvo un papel fundamental en esta guerra, ya sea por si mismos o por sus descendientes... Quienes en nuestro tiempo llevan el titulo de héroes de guerra..._

-¿Nuestros descendientes..?- preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y dulzura la pelirroja menor.

¿Héroes de guerra…? No quiero ni pensar en las cosas que esos pobres chicos habrán debido de hacer para obtener ese título...-susurró con pesar el licano.

_ -Creemos que ya que la mayoría en esta sala no va a poder ver el final de la guerra por la que entregaron sus vidas, lo menos que podíamos hacer era mostrárselos. Con ese motivo plasmamos en un libro mediante un hechizo el último año de la guerra desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes principales._

-¿Quien será?- preguntó curioso James_._

_ -Solo tenemos un pedido para ustedes que esperamos acepten... _

Los presentes en la sala se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Un pedido del futuro?

_ -Enviamos esto también con la esperanza de que la información vital para destruir a Voldemort que logramos conseguir en el futuro con tanto esfuerzo, pueda servirles a ustedes para acortar esta terrible guerra y así evitar algunos de los momentos mas dolorosos que a todos nos tocó vivir en nuestro tiempo. _

_Si aceptan, el libro aparecerá sobre el escritorio del profesor Dumbledore y los capítulos irán apareciendo a medida que los lean para evitar que quieran adelantarse. En cuanto este aparezca el tiempo dentro del despacho dejara de correr, por tanto cuando terminen y vuelvan a sus actividades normales volverán a la misma hora en que fueron substraídos de ellas, en el pasadizo que hay detrás de la biblioteca encontraran habitaciones que les proveerán un sitio para dormir a cada pareja o personas en la habitación, y un salón comedor. De ser necesaria alguna aclaración durante lo que dure la lectura una nueva nota aparecerá. Sólo les pedimos que no juzguen nada hasta llegar al final del libro. _

_De no aceptar, esta carta desaparecerá y podrán volver a sus hogares, únicamente les pedimos por obvias razones que jamás comenten lo sucedido en esta habitación. _

_Esperamos sinceramente puedan ayudarnos. Nos despedimos deseándoles los mejor. _

La carta se esfumó en el aire de la misma forma en que había aparecido, dejando a los presentes en un silencio sepulcral. Observándose entre si e intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

-Yo me quedo, yo quiero saber... Quiero ayudarlo... Algo me dice que debo hacerlo...- para sorpresa de todos el primero que interrumpió ese silencio fue Sirius, el resto de los merodeadores y la pelirroja lo observaron por un momento sorprendidos.

-Si Sirius se queda yo también.- repuso segundos después el de anteojos mirando a su pareja.

-También yo.- aseguraron Remus y Lily al unísono, para terminar sonriéndose los cuatro. Esta sería una nueva aventura que vivirían juntos, así como todas lo habían sido desde sus 15 años.

_*****/***Flash Back***/*****_

_Todos estaban en su quinto año y el curso en pleno de Gryffindor se había fugado a Hogsmade para festejar que habían terminado de rendir los TIMOS. Los merodeadores habían decidido que seria muy divertido hacerle una broma a la pelirroja que estaba quejándose de que ya era muy tarde y deberían volver y la habían dejado encerrada sin su varita en unos de los baños de Las Tres Escobas. Lo cual había resultado ser, como la mayoría de las cosas que hacían, una inconsciencia total._

_A mitad del festejo, en el pequeño pueblo mágico habían comenzado a escucharse explosiones y gritos, y antes de que la mayoría de los presentes pudiera ser consiente de lo que pasaba los mortífagos con sus largas capas negras como la noche y sus aterradoras mascaras blancas fantasmales empezaron a invadir los locales. Los chicos habían corrido de inmediato al baño desde donde se escuchaban desgarradores gritos y habían encontrado a Lily en el piso retorciéndose bajo los efectos de un Cruciatus aplicado por Bellatrix Lestrange que reía cruelmente de su suerte. La reacción fue inmediata. Remus había cubierto con su cuerpo el de la pelirroja recibiendo de pleno el impacto de la maldición mientras que Sirius y James se abalanzaban contra la mortífago varitas en alto. _

_El duelo había iniciado en el baño con una asombrosa fuerza para ser librado por dos jóvenes de solo 15 años contra una de las mas crueles mortífagos que les llevaba 9 años de ventaja, el lugar donde estaban quedo prácticamente reducido a ruinas mientras los 4 jóvenes, con la pelirroja medianamente recuperada, intentaban defenderse cuando sintieron por primera vez esa increíblemente oscura y asfixiante presencia. Un hombre de escalofriantes ojos rojos se planto enfrente suyo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna vertebral de los chicos. James y Sirius se interpusieron prontamente, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, entre su presencia y el cuerpo de Lily y Remus._

_ -Potter, Black... No sean tontos... No me interesa derramar sangre pura... Eso no es bueno para mis ideales ¿saben?- siseó la peligrosa voz.- Así que si se corren de mi camino consideraré el sólo eliminar al asqueroso licántropo y la mugrosa sangre sucia…_

_ -Nunca..- respondieron ambos chicos con mas valor del que sentían en realidad. Pero entonces escucharon el grito en voz de la pelirroja._

_ -¡Lumus máxima!- e inmediatamente fueron cegados por la potente luz reflejada en todas las piezas de espejos que habían quedado regadas por el baño.- ¡Denme la mano! ¡Rápido! _

_Los chicos se sujetaron como pudieron a la pelirroja en medio del caos sin poder ver e inmediatamente sintieron un poderoso jalón tirando de sus cuerpos y que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones mientras recorrían lo que parecía ser un apretado tubo de goma. Segundos después los cuatro aparecían en mitad de un desolado bosque en medio de la noche. Se miraron durante un largo momento sin saber que decir ni que hacer, perdidos a mitad de la noche, en un oscuro bosque que ni siquiera sabían donde se encontraba y acabando de escapar por muy poco del mago mas oscuro de los últimos tiempos, asique hicieron lo único que podían hacer en ese momento. Los cuatro jóvenes se echaron a reír, asustados, nerviosos, perdidos, aliviados._

_ Hay algunas cosas que no pueden compartirse sin terminar unidos, y al parecer escapar de Lord Voldemort era una de ellas, desde ese momento Lily Evans paso a ser una merodeadora mas._

_*****/***End Flash Back***/*****_

-Nosotros también nos quedaremos.- habló la chica morena mirando momentáneamente a su marido que también asintió.- Si esto puede tratarse de nuestros descendientes y podemos hacer lago para que no sufran una guerra tan terrible, así será…- se dio la vuelta y sonrío mirando al grupo de merodeadores.- Lily, chicos, iba a contárselos mañana en la cena... Frank y yo estamos esperando un bebe…

-¡Oh Ali! Frank! ¡Felicitaciones!- fue el murmullo general en la sala mientras felicitaban a los nuevos padres.

-También nosotros nos quedaremos.- habló Arthur mirando el abultado vientre de su esposa.

-Si, como alguien se haya atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a uno de mis hijos se las va a ver negras...- susurró peligrosamente la pelirroja mayor, haciendo que todos supieran en ese instante que era una persona con la que había que tener cuidado, al parecer todas las pelirrojas tenían un carácter de temer.

-Si yo puedo ayudar en algo me quedare.- aseveró el gigante tomando asiento en una de las sillas que habían aparecido y la cual crujió peligrosamente bajo su peso antes de reforzarse sola mediante magia haciendose mas grande, al parecer el que los había llevado allí conocía a Hagrid también.

-Si mi hermano se queda yo me quedo.- dijo entonces Regulus mirando a su hermano que le sonrío agradecido.

-Y si el se queda, yo también.- afirmó simplemente Severus sentándose aun tomado de la mano del Black menor.

-¿Minerva tu que dices?- cuestionó el profesor Dumbledore mirando a la única mujer en la habitación que no había hablado aún.

-No se Albus... Podría ser peligroso... Cambiar el futuro...- expresó entonces su preocupación.

-Lo se... Todo esto es muy extraño...- comentó el director mientras todos lo miraban.- pero no hay dudas de que la persona que envío esto nos conoce, ni tampoco que sea del futuro por la clase de magia..- analizó mientras acariciaba su barba.- Y supongo que si es lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber logrado esta comunicación y todos los hechizos de los que nos proveyó es porque tiene la sabiduría suficiente para acceder a ellos...

-¿Crees entonces que sea prudente?- cuestionó la mujer.

-A veces no siempre lo prudente es lo mas correcto Minerva..- respondió simplemente el director, afirmando así su presencia en el lugar también. La mujer suspiró resignada y se sentó; cuando todos se hubieron decidido, con otro potente estallido dorado apareció sobre la mesa un grueso volumen.

El director lo tomó mientras todos los demás se sentaban ansiosos en los sillones que habían aparecido formando una ronda en el despacho. El hombre miró el libro observándolo sorprendido por unos segundos antes de sonreír misteriosamente.

_ **-Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte**_- leyó entonces el titulo a todos los presentes que voltearon de inmediato hacia James que se había quedado boquiabierto.

-¡Tienes un hijo Prongs!- exclamó entre sorprendido y contento Sirius.

-Tenemos Pad..-contestó sonriente el moreno una vez que reaccionó por fin ocasionando una nueva sonrisa en el otro, que parecía radiante.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver mi ahijado en todo esto?- cuestionó la pelirroja preocupada, todos voltearon a mirarla confundidos.-¡¿Qué? ¡Es obvio que si tienen un hijo Remus y yo seremos sus padrinos! ¡Es lo menos que pueden hacer por nosotros después de haberlos tenido que soportar durante todo este tiempo!- el joven rubio asintió de acuerdo mientras ambos morenos reían.- Lo que me preocupa es porque está en el título de un libro que habla de la guerra…

-Lily tiene razón.. Espero que nadie le toque un pelo a Harry porque sino..- todos se estremecieron ligeramente al ver como los ojos de Remus se volvían mas dorados aun brillando peligrosa y salvajemente como cada vez que alguien amenazaba a algunos de ellos.

-Tal vez si leemos lo sepamos..- interrumpió entonces el director divertido. Los demás se callaron asintiendo algo avergonzados. Dumbledore abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.- _**Capitulo uno: El asenso del Señor Tenebroso.**_

-¿El asenso? ¿Cómo puede ser el asenso si dijo que era el último año de la guerra?- cuestionó enseguida Sirius sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo callado.

-Si se mantiene en silencio pronto lo vera señor Black…- lo regañó la profesora McGonagall logrando que el ojigirs se callara.

_**En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces las guardaron bajo sus capas y comenzaron a caminar con paso enérgico en la misma dirección.**_

_ **- ¿buenas noticias?-preguntó el de mayor estatura.**_

_ **-Excelentes.-replicó Severus Snape. **_

_**El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy cuidado. Al caminar, los dos hombres hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos.**_

_ **-Temía llegar tarde -dijo Yaxley, cuyas burdas facciones dejaban de verse a intervalos cuando las ramas de los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna-. Resultó un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero confío en él, estará satisfecho . ¿Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien ¿no? **_

_**Snape asintió, pero no dio explicación. Giraron a la derecha, y tomaron un amplio camino que partía del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Ninguno de los individuos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos levantaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.**_

-Mortífagos…- escupió con furia James, la pelirroja simplemente bajó la mirada angustiada, no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia verdaderamente se convirtiera en un asesino... Que luchara para el bando de las personas que la querían muerta. Regulus sin embargo miró a Severus algo aliviado, eso quería decir que su novio aun seguía vivo en el futuro.

_**El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Yaxley volvió a sacar la varita mágica y apuntó hacia allí por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, pero el origen del ruido no era nada más que un pavo real blanco que se paseaba ufano por encima del seto. **_

_ **-Lucius siempre ah sido un engreído. ¡Bah pavos reales! -Yaxley guardó la varita bajo la capa y soltó un resoplido de desdén.**_

-¡Maldito mortífago! ¡Lo sabia!- exclamó entonces Sirius.- ¡Lo sabia! No entiendo como Narcisa pudo casarse con el ¡Ella no es como Bellatrix!

_**Una magnifica mansión surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había luz en las ventanas de vidrio romboidales de la planta baja. En algún punto del oscuro jardín que se extendía más allá del seto borboteaba una fuente. Snape y Yaxley, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que se desplazo hacia adentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.**_

_ **El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una espléndida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del piso de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban en las paredes siguió a los dos hombres, que avanzaban a grandes zancadas. Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Snape hizo girar la manija de bronce.**_

El Snape de carne y hueso en la habitación se removió incomodo, sabia lo que de seguro encontraría tras esa puerta y aun después de tanto tiempo seguía sin gustarle. Odiaba su papel en esta horrible guerra aunque supiese que era necesario.

_**La sala se hallaba repleta de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la habitación estabas arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado. Snape y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra alzaron la vista para observar el elemento mas extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa. Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo la singular figura le prestaban atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, que parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla cada tanto.**_

_ **-Yaxley, Snape- dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa.-, casi llegan tarde. **_

_**Quien había hablado estaba sentado justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados solo apreciaron su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco mas distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de bello, viperino, dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y con ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan marcada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.**_

-Ugh... Parece ponerse cada vez peor con el tiempo…- comentó con cara de asco Sirius que parecía tener un serio problema para permanecer más de unos segundos callado. Alice, Frank y el resto de los merodeadores que también habían tenido la "_grata" _experiencia de conocerlo asintieron con semejantes expresiones.

-El uso excesivo de magia negra muy poderosa provoca la degeneración del cuerpo...- comentó pensativamente el director.

-Podríamos seguir por favor.- se quejó McGonagall.

_ **-aquí, Severus- dijo Voldemort, señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha.- Yaxley al lado de Dolohov.**___

-¿A su derecha?- interrumpió sorprendido nuevamente el ojigris.- ¡Lo que habrás tenido que hacer serpiente asquerosa para ocupar ese lugar!

-¡Cállate pulgoso!- respondió simplemente con tono fastidiado el aludido aunque miraba a Dumbledore con cierto nerviosismo, ¿que habría tenido que hacer verdaderamente para ocupar ese sitio?... Aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

_**Los aludidos ocuparon los asientos asignados. La mayoría de los presentes siguió con la mirada a Snape, y Voldemort se dirigió a él en primer lugar.**_

_ **-¿Y bien?**_

_ **-Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer.**_

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- fue el rugido que se escuchó a continuación en la habitación seguido de un fuerte golpe que se produjo cuando Snape cayó al piso derribado por Sirius mientras este lo ahorcaba.- ¡Mortífago asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entregar a mi hijo? ¡Maldita cobra!

-¡Sirius! ¡Cálmate!- decía James mientras intentaba junto con Remus separarlo de Snape antes de que solo quedara el recuerdo del hombre que se había visto sorprendido por el movimiento y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Que me calme?-rugió molesto hacia James una vez que lograron separarlo.- ¡Esta maldita lagartija esta entregándole a mi hijo a Voldemort!

-Recuerda Sirius... No debemos juzgar hasta el final...- le recordó Remus aunque miraba a Snape con una mirada increíblemente salvaje que parecía prometer increíbles y dolorosas torturas hasta el borde de la muerte por el resto de la eternidad si lo que Sirius decía era cierto.

Volvieron a ocupar sus lugares mientras Dumbledore los miraba entre la reprobación y la diversión. Y retomaron la lectura.

_**El interés de los presentes se incrementó notoriamente: algunos se tensaron, otros se estremecieron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternadamente a Snape y Voldemort. **_

_ **-Con que el sábado… al anochecer- repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrazara su ferocidad. **_

_**No obstante, Snape le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.**_

Todos en la sala, sin excepción, se estremecieron y miraron con cierta admiración al pocionista, todos sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba y era una muestra de un gran valor (o gran estupidez) mantenerle así la mirada a Lord Voldemort.

_ **-Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede... **_

_ **-de esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado.- respondió Snape.**_

_ **-mi señor...-Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y a Snape, todas las caras se volvieron hacia él.- Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa- dijo, y calló, pero al ver que Voldemort no respondía, añadió:- A Dawlish, el Auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día 30, es decir la noche antes de que el chico cumpla 17 años.**_

-¿Cómo a un Auror puede escapársele algo así!- interrumpió una voz indignada que para sorpresa de todos resultó ser la de McGonagall. La mujer pareció luego darse cuenta de lo que había echo porque guardó silencio inmediatamente ruborizándose ligeramente.

_**Snape sonrió y comentó.**_

_ **-mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa; debe ser esa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento confundus. No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable.**_

_ **-Le aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido- insistió Yaxley.**_

-Y ahí vemos el porque.-comentó tranquilamente Regulus en tono burlón, pero se calló inmediatamente al verla mirada severa de McGonagall.

_ **-Si le han hecho un encantamiento confundus, es lógico que así sea- razonó Snape-. Yo te aseguro, Yaxley, que la oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el Ministerio.**_

_ **-En eso la Orden no se equivoca ¿no?- intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escaza distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron.**_

-¿Se han infiltrado en el Ministerio? Las cosas parecen estar muy mal en el futuro...- comentó con preocupación Arthur siendo secundado por un asentimiento silencioso de los demás presentes.

_**Pero Voldemort no rió, dejaba vagar la mirada por el cuerpo que giraba lentamente suspendido encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos.**_

_ **-mi señor- continuó Yaxley-, Dawlish cree que utilizarán un destacamento completo de Aurores para trasladar al chico.**_

_ **El señor de las tinieblas levantó una mano grande y blanca; el hombre enmudeció al instante y lo miró con resentimiento, mientras escuchaba como le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape.**_

_ **-¿dónde piensan esconder al chico?.**_

_ **-En la casa de un miembro de la Orden- contestó Snape-. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el Ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas posibilidades de atraparlo, mi señor; a menos, por supuesto, que el Ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes encantamientos para burlar las protecciones que resten.**_

-¡Maldito malnacido!- volvió a gritar Sirius intentando abalanzarse de nuevo contra Snape pero nuevamente fue sujetado por James, a quien fulminó con la mirada.- ¿¡Cómo puedes defenderlo! ¡Esta entregando a tu hijo!

-¿Y quien dijo que yo quería defenderlo?- le espetó con la mirada encendida empujándolo contra el asiento y levantándose él.- ¡Lo que yo quiero es matar a esta desgraciada serpiente con mis propias manos!- gritó siendo él quien que se abalanzaba ahora contra el hombre.

Pero un hechizo producido justo a tiempo por el profesor Dumbledore regresó a un James furioso y pataleando a su asiento. Tanto alboroto habían provocado los dos nombrados que nadie había prestado atención a los demás hasta que se escuchó un grito de dolor y todos voltearon para ver a Snape envuelto íntegramente en una llamas purpuras que hacían aparecer dolorosas llagas en su piel. Todos parecían buscar la fuente de aquel maleficio mientras que los tres merodeadores se giraron de inmediato hacia cierta pelirroja que aún tenía la varita levantada.

-Gracias Lils..- sonrió ya mas tranquilo el chico de gafas.

-Por nada...- comentó sonriéndole también amorosamente para luego voltearse y fulminar con la mirada a Snape (que había sido recién liberado del maleficio por el director y cubierto con otro que lo sanaría en pocos minutos) que bien podría haber echo que el mas valiente Gryffindor saliera corriendo.

-¡Y por eso es que te adoro pelirroja!- comentó mas contento Sirius atrayendo a la chica en un abrazo al que se amoldo fácilmente intentando tranquilizar su animo.

-Voy a tener que pedirte que te controles Lily...- le pidió amablemente el director a la pelirroja como si temiera exaltar aun mas su ya de por si peligroso humor.

-Lo intentaré profesor...- le contesto amablemente para luego voltearse y enfrentar con una dura mirada a Snape.-Pero si algo le pasa a mi ahijado por tu culpa.. Créeme Severus… Desearas no haber nacido…

El resto de los presentes en la sala guardaron silencio intimidados por la pelirroja, era increíble como una joven muchacha podía imponer ese respeto. Y el aludido se hundió ligeramente en su asiento. Después de eso la lectura continuó.

_ **-¿Qué opinas, Yaxley?- preguntó Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una forma extraña en sus ojos rojos- ¿abra caído el Ministerio antes del próximo sábado?**_

_**Una vez más todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, quien se enderezó y replicó: **_

_ **-mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, eh conseguido hacerle un maleficio Imperius a Pius Thicknesse. **_

_**Los que hablaban cerca de Yaxley se mostraron impresionados, y su vecino, Dolohov-un hombre de cara alargada y deforme-, le dió una palmada en la espalda.**_

_ **-algo es algo- concedió Voldemort-. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona, Scrimegeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaría mucho.**_

_ **-si, mi señor, tiene razón. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales mantiene contactos regulares no solo con el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del Ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquía, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajaron todos juntos para acabar con Scrimegeour.**_

-Tiene razón...- comento Frank preocupado.- Si tomaron control de alguien con un alto rango en el Mministerio es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los demás caigan…

-Roguemos porque alguien los descubra antes..- fue lo único que pudo responder Arthur que tenia a su esposa fuertemente abrazada contra su pecho.

_ **-siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que el haya convertido a los restantes- puntualizo Voldemort-. En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que haya conquistado el Ministerio el próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado.**_

_ **-en ese jugamos con ventaja, mi señor- afirmo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort-, puesto que tenemos algunos hombres infiltrados en el departamento de transportes mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato. **_

_ **-no hará ninguna de esas cosas- terció Snape-. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el Ministerio, desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.**_

-Naturalmente no utilizaría ninguno de esos medios para trasladar al pequeño si desconfiara del Ministerio- repuso Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-No...- gimió Remus, sus amigos lo miraron en busca de una respuesta.- Si no puede usar ninguno de esos medios tendrán que salir a campo abierto para trasladarlo... Eso es muy peligroso... -se explicó.

_ **-mucho mejor- repuso Voldemort- porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y aquí será más fácil atraparlo.-miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continúo:- me ocuparé personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallas que a sus aciertos. **_

-Me ah parecido a mi... ¿O hablaba como si él y Harry se hubiesen enfrentado ya mas de una vez?- preguntó algo receloso Regulus quien ya se había encariñado con la idea de un pequeño sobrinito. Pero nadie se animó a responder a esa pregunta y la lectura continuó.

_**Todos lo miraron con aprensión a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temían que se los pudiera culpar de que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo. Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía hablar con sigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa.**_

_ **-Eh sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar ha frustrado mis excelentes planes. Pero ahora ya se que debo hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.**_

-¿Por qué querría matar a un chico de solo 16 años?- se indignó James, todos en la sala parecían compartir su opinión y Sirius se había puesto blanco como la cera. Sin embargo Dumbledore había permanecido callado y pensativo.¿ Acaso podía ser que esto tuviera algo que ver con lo que había tenido que escuchar aquella noche?

-Es Voldemort... Nunca le importo la edad...- respondió Snape a la retorica pregunta.

-Tú cállate y agradece que todavía respiras.- cortó fríamente la conversación para sorpresa de todos el siempre tranquilo y amable Remus Lupin.

_**En cuanto pronunció estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas se hoyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible alarido de angustia y dolor. Asustados muchos de los presentes miraron al piso, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies.**_

_ **-Colagusano- dijo Voldemort sin cambiar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba-, ¿no te pedí que mantuvieras callado a nuestro prisionero?**_

Los merodeadores se miraron preocupados entre si.- ¡Voldemort ah atrapado a Peter!..- expreso con preocupación Remus olvidando por un momento su enojo. El resto en la sala miró con compasión al grupo, sabían lo unidos que esos chicos eran, eso debía de ser un fuerte golpe para ellos.

_ **-si, m… mi señor- respondió jadeando un individuo bajito situado hacia la mitad de la mesa, estaba tan hundido en su silla, que a primera vista esta parecía desocupada. Se levantó del asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando tras de si un extraño resplandor plateado.**_

-No... No puede ser...- expresó con un tartamudeo la pelirroja lo que todos pensaban.

-Siempre dije que esa rata no era de confianza..- comentó Regulus mirando a su hermano quien lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba calmar a Lily y hacerse a la idea de que su amigo los había traicionado.

-Creí... Que era nuestro amigo...- susurró apesadumbrado James.

-Todos los creímos Prongs...- contesto con voz de ultratumba el licántropo sentándose nuevamente en su sillón abatido mientras acariciaba con una mano el cabello de la pelirroja.

_ **-como iba diciendo-prosiguió el señor de la tinieblas, y escudriño los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores-, ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora se, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitaré que alguno de ustedes me preste su varita mágica.**_

_ **Lucius Malfoy levantó al cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo de su cutis. Cuando habló lo hizo con voz ronca.**_

_ **-¡mi señor!**_

_ **-La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.**_

_ **-yo… **_

_**Malfoy miró de soslayo a su esposa. Ella casi tan pálida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miraba al frente, pero debajo de la mesa sus delgados dedos ciñeron ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo. A esa señal Malfoy metió una mano bajo la túnica, tocó su varita mágica, y se la entregó a Voldemort, que la sostuvo ante sus ojos para examinar con detenimiento**_

_**. -dime, Lucius ¿de que es?**_

_ **-de olmo, mi señor- susurró Malfoy.**_

_ **-¿y el núcleo central?**_

_ **-de dragón mi señor. De fibras de corazón de dragón mi señor.**_

_ **-¡Fantástico!-exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas.**_

_ **Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugas movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión que esperaba recibir la varita de su Amo a cambio de la suya.**_

-Eso va a costarle caro...- susurró Snape, pero esta vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

_**Voldemort percibió el gesto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestionó:**_

_ **-¿darte mi varita, Lucius? Mi varita, ¿precisamente?- algunos rieron por lo bajo.- te eh regalado la libertad, Lucius ¿acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Si… es cierto, me eh dado cuenta de que últimamente ni tu ni tu familia parecen felices... Tal vez les desagrada mi presencia en su casa, ¿Lucius?**_

_ **-¡no mi señor! ¡en absoluto!**_

-Maldita serpiente arrastrada...- insultó Sirius como para no perder la costumbre ganándose de nueva cuenta una mirada severa de Minerva.

_ **-mientes, Lucius… **_

_**La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un suave silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera terminado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco, y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrió al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa. **_

_**Una enorme serpiente apareció y trepo con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuó subiendo (parecía interminable) acomodándose sobre sus hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban fijo, sin parpadear. El señor de las tinieblas la acarició distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.**_

_ **-¿porque será que los Malfoy se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?**_

_ **-por supuesto, mi señor- afirmó Lucius y, con la mano temblorosa, se enjuagó el sudor del labio superior-. Lo deseábamos... Y lo deseamos. **_

_**La esposa de Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, asintió con un extraño y rígido movimiento de cabeza, pero evitando mirar a Voldemort o la serpiente. Su hijo, Draco, que se hallaba a la derecha de su padre observando el cuerpo inerte que tenían sobre ellos, echó un vistazo fugas a Voldemort y volvió a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él.**_

_ **-mi señor-dijo con voz emocionada una mujer morena situada hacia la mitad de la mesa.-, es un honor alojarlo aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más.**_

-¡Esa maldita arrastrada!- pero para sorpresa de todos esta vez la del comentario había sido Lily- ¡Cuanto te apuesto a que esta enamorada de ese maldito engendro!

-Es una maldita serpiente rastrera... Pero no creo que llegue tan lejos...- le contestó Sirius, ya que entre los merodeadores estaban mas acostumbrados a los estallidos de la chica que ante los ojos de todos era la alumna perfecta y compañera inseparable de los merodeadores aunque no parecía encajar mucho en ese grupo... Aunque para ser sinceros ya no estaban tan seguros de ese concepto.

-¿Quieres apostar?- sonrió la pelirroja.

-¡Claro!- sonrió en respuesta el ojigris.- ¡pero que sepas que vas a perder Evans!

-Ya lo veremos...- amenazó estrechando su mano para después volver a acomodarse contra el pecho de este.__

_ **Se sentaba al lado de su hermana, pero su aspecto físico-cabello oscuro y ojos de parpados gruesos- era tan diferente del de aquella como su porte y su conducta: Narcisa adoptaba una actitud tensa e impasible, en tanto que Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, ya que las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de proximidad.**_

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije!- exclamó contenta extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.

-Maldita perra- protestó tendiéndole 2 galeones.- tendría que haber sabido quenada sería demasiado para ella.

_ **-"nada podría complacernos mas" –repitió Voldemort ladeando un poco al cabeza mientras la miraba- eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix.- la mujer se ruborizó y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas de gratitud.**_

_ **-mi señor sabe que digo la pura verdad**_

_ **-"nada podría complacernos mas…" ¿ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento, que según tengo entendido, se ah producido esta semana en el seno de su familia? Bellatrix lo miro con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto.**_

_ **-no se a que se refiere, mi señor.**_

_ **-me refiero a su sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también de ustedes, Lucius y Narcisa. Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Y deben de estar muy orgullosos.**_

Todos en la sala se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral intentando procesar la información recientemente recibida, los que no sabían la condición del pelidorado lo miraron con sorpresa durante un momento mientras el se encogía en su asiento, pero apenas escasos segundos después todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, seguía siendo la misma persona, el comprensivo, dulce, leal y siempre dispuesto a ayudar Remus y le sonrieron provocando cierto alivio en le chico que concentró ahora si toda su atención en la información sobre su futuro que acababa de recibir.

Sirius apretó mas su abrazo alrededor de la pelirroja, que se había quedado muda y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas; le lanzó una mirada enojada a Remus que no podía salir de su sorpresa. Todos en la sala miraron a los chicos esperando a que el desastre estallara. Era bien sabido por todos que si bien Remus y Lily no eran pareja ambos estaban enamorados desde hacia años... la excusa oficial para que el noviazgo no se concretara era que se querían demasiado y tenían miedo de que si no funcionaba su amistad se arruinase, la razón real que solo algunos pocos conocían era que Remus no quería que Lily se atase a alguien como él, la pelirroja igualmente no desistía en su intento de hacerle entender que eso a ella no le importaba, y todos estaban seguros de que ese par terminarían juntos, ¡no había otra manera! ¡Eran tal para cual! O al menos lo estaban hasta ese momento.

-Lily... Yo...- intentó hablar un confundido Remus sin saber que decir mirando a la acongojada pelirroja. No entendía nada, simplemente no había forma de que el se casara con la sobrina de Sirius. El estaba enamorado de Lily, ¡desde hacia años! Jamás le haría algo así a la pelirroja

-Me… me alegro por ti Remus..- dijo con dificultad la pelirroja levantándose y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del nombrado que aun no salía de su sorpresa para volver rápidamente al protector abrazo de Sirius que la estrechó contra su pecho cubriendo su rostro para que nadie pudiese ver que una lágrima solitaria lo recorría en ese momento.

-Pero Lily... Yo no...- el licántropo no sabía como explicarse.

-Albus, seria mejor que siguieras leyendo.. Nos vamos a retrasar y es un libro muy largo por lo que veo...- interrumpió Alice recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de su amiga pelirroja, necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse de esa noticia. El director asintió mirándolos algo triste y continuó la lectura.

_**Hubo un estallido de risas burlonas. Los seguidores de Voldemort intercambiaban miradas de júbilo, e incluso algunos golpearon la mesa con el puño. La enorme serpiente, molesta por tanto alboroto, abrió las fauces y silbo furiosa; pero los mortífagos no la oyeron porque se regocijaban con las humillaciones de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. El rostro de Bellatrix, que hasta ese momento había mostrado un leve rubor de felicidad, se cubrió de feas manchas rojas.**_

_ **-no es nuestra sobrina, mi señor -gritó para hacerse oír por encima de las risas-. Nosotras, Narcisa y yo, no hemos vuelto a ver a nuestra hermana desde que se caso con el sangre impura. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, ni tampoco la bestia con que se ah casado.**_

-¡Remus no es ninguna bestia!- reclamaron enojados todos los presentes en la sala haciendo que el licano les sonriera agradecido. Era realmente un alivio saber que no perdería a nadie mas, que lo aceptarían aun como era.

_ **-¿que dices tú, Draco?-preguntó Voldemort, y aunque no subió la voz, se le hoyo con claridad a pesar de las burlas y los abucheos-. ¿Te ocuparas de los cachorritos?**_

_ **La hilaridad iba en aumento. Aterrado Draco Malfoy, miro a su padre que tenia la mirada clavada en el regazo, y luego buscó la de su madre, ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y siguió contemplando de forma inexpresiva la pared que tenía en frente.**_

_ **-¡basta!-exclamó Voldemort acariciando a la enojada serpiente- Basta, eh dicho-las risas se apagaron al instante.- muchos de los más antiguos arboles genealógicos enferman un poco con el tiempo-añadió mientras Bellatrix lo miraba implorante y ansiosa-. Ustedes tienen que podar el suyo para que siga sano, contra esas partes que amenazan la salud de las demás, ¿entendido?**_

_ **-si, mi señor- susurró Bellatrix y los ojos volvieron a anegársele en lágrimas de gratitud- en cuanto se presente la oportunidad**_

-¡Eso será sobre mi cadáver maldita perra!- escupió enojado Sirius y Remus lo miró sintiéndose algo mas seguro, era un alivio saber que al menos el chico no estaba demasiado enojado con él como para dejarlo morir, era un alivio saber que no lo quería muerto dada la situación. Sabía que era muy protector con Lily, todos lo eran ya que era la única chica del grupo, y aunque muchas veces hasta a ellos les daba miedo la pelirroja enojada también sabían que podía ser una persona extremadamente frágil.

Pero Sirius se había vuelto especialmente protector con ella después de la situación que la pelirroja había tenido que atravesar con su familia. Todos sabían las cosas que Sirius había tenido que pasar gracias a su propia familia y cuando la pelirroja empezó a sufrir el desprecio de su hermana se había vuelto extremadamente sobre protector con ella. Parecía completamente decido a proteger a la joven para que no le pasase lo mismo, desde ese momento esos dos habían desarrollado una relación muy especial volviéndose inseparables.

_ **-la tendrás- aseguró el señor de las tinieblas-. Y lo mismo haremos con las restantes familias: cortaremos el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que solo quedemos los de sangre verdadera.. **_

_**Acto seguido levantó la varita mágica de Lucius Malfoy, y apuntando a la varita que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entonces la figura cobro vida, emitió un quejido y forcejeo como si intentara liberarse de una invisibles ataduras.**_

_ **-¿reconoces a nuestra invitada Severus?- preguntó Voldemort. **_

_**Snape dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo. Los demás mortífagos lo imitaron, como si les hubieran dado permiso para expresar curiosidad. Cuando la mujer quedo de cara a la chimenea, gritó con una voz cascada por el terror:**_

_ **-¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!**_

_ **-ah, si- replicó Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio.**_

Los presentes en la sala miraron con desprecio al pocionista que no cambió en un ápice su expresión. Todos salvo unos ojos azules que lo miraban con ligera preocupación, y los ojos de su amante que intentaban transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

Si bien Severus mantuvo intacta su típica mascara de frialdad, por dentro sintió un horrible pesar en su pecho, sabía que fuera quien fuera esa mujer, aunque quisiera ayudarla no podría, su destino estaba sellado desde el momento en que Lord Voldemort la había capturado y ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer. No quería cargar con más muertes en su conciencia "por el bien de la guerra", entendía que su papel era importante para el bando de la luz… Pero no sabía cuanto tiempo más conseguiría seguir de esa manera, cargando tantas muertes en su conciencia... Además, había algo en su actuar que no el convencía ¿Y si finalmente el poder de la oscuridad había conseguido seducirlo otra vez? ¡No! Eso no podía ser... Él ya no volvería a ser así nunca mas, Regulus se encargaría de ello, Se lo había prometido…

_ **-¿y tu Draco sabes quien es?-inquirió Voldemort acariciándole el morro a la serpiente con la mano libre. Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora que la mujer había despertado el joven se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola-. Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo saben, les comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.**_

-Pobre mi sobrino... – se lamentó Sirius.- apuesto a que siquiera le dieron jamás la posibilidad de elegir...

_ **Se oyeron murmullos de comprensión. Una mujer encorvada y corpulenta, de dientes puntiagudos, soltó una risa socarrona y comentó:**_

_ **-si la profesora Burbage enseña a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que estos no son tan diferentes de nosotros… **_

_**Un mortífago escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape.**_

_ **-Severus, por favor... Por favor...**_

_ **-¡silencio!-ordenó Voldemort y volvió a girar la varita de Malfoy. Charity calló de golpe como si la hubiesen amordazado.- no satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre impura en El Profeta. Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a los ladrones de nuestros conocimientos y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre pura es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles, o porque no, con hombres lobo.**_

-¡Maldito psicópata con aires de grandeza! Lo que dice esa mujer no es mas que la pura verdad- gruñó James por lo bajo, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de todos por interrumpir la lectura.-¡ Juro que lo odio!- aunque nadie pudo estar en desacuerdo con su comentario.

_**Esta vez nadie rio: la rabia y el desprecio en la voz de Voldemort imponía silencio. Por tercera vez Charity Bubage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape, mientras las lagrimas se le escurrían entre los cabellos, Snape la miro de nuevo impertérrito, mientras ella giraba.**_

_ **-avada kedrabra!- un destello de luz verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbó con un resonante estrepito sobre la mesa que tembló y crujió. Algunos mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en los asientos y Draco se calló de la silla.**_

_ **-a cenar, Nagini- dijo Voldemort en voz baja.**_

_ **La gran serpiente se meció un poco, y abandonando su posición sobre los hombros del señor de las tinieblas se deslizó hasta el pulido piso de madera.**_

-Así concluye el primer capítulo.- sentenció Dumbledore cerrando momentáneamente el libro.

-Pobre mujer…- se lamentó entre sollozos la señora Weasley.

-Si todo el libro va a ser así, no se si podre soportarlo- se expresó de acuerdo Alice quien estaba fuertemente apretujada entre los brazos de su esposo.

El resto de las personas en la habitación permanecían aun en silencio intentando asimilar toda la información que acaban de recibir. Al parecer ese futuro totalmente desconocido y lejano para ellos era terriblemente oscuro e impredecible...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor: lamento mucho al demora! Estaba segurísima de que este capitulo ya lo había subido! Perdón perdón! Para el próximo finde va a estar el nuevo!**

-Creo que lo mejor es ir turnándonos para leer los capítulos.- propuso el director pasándole el libro a Severus Snape a su izquierda en la ronda.

-¿¡Y justo Snivellus tiene que comenzar!- se quejó James. El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo callarse, sino la mirada de Regulus a su lado, el novio de este. Si algo había aprendido conociendo a Sirius desde los once años era que hacer enojar a un Black nunca resultaba en algo bueno. En realidad era una situación de temer. Y así finalmente permitieron a Severus leer el título del capítulo.

_**In memoriam**_

-Creo que este capítulo finalmente no va a ser menos triste que el anterior...- comentó con desazón Molly.

**Harry sangraba.**

-¡Oh Merlín! ¡Mi hijo esta sangrando!- estalló histérico Sirius, para enseguida darse vuelta y agarrar a James por las solapas de su camisa y sacudirlo-¡Has algo James!

¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó el aludido confundido.

-Tranquilo Siri.. De seguro no debe ser nada grave.- intentó tranquilizarlo Lily y a la vez convencerse a si misma del hecho.- Sigue por favor Severus.

**Mientras se apretaba la mano derecha con la izquierda y maldecía por lo bajo, abrió al puerta de su dormitorio empujándola con el hombro. **

Todos suspiraron aliviados ante esa aclaración ya mucho más dispuestos a continuar la lectura.

**De inmediato se oyó un crujido de porcelana al romperse, ya que le había dado un puntapié a una taza de te que se encontraba en el piso, delante de la puerta. **

** -pero ¿Qué..?**

**Echó un vistazo alrededor: el rellano del numero 4 de Privet Drive **

-¿Privet Drive? ¿Qué es Prive Drive?- preguntó James.

-Allí es donde vive mi hermana…- susurró Lily demasiado confundida y algo atemorizada por lo que podría significar la situación.

-¡Oh Lily! ¿Crees que finalmente te hayas arreglado con tu hermana?- preguntó el semi-gigante con ilusión.- ¡Tal vez estén visitándola!

-Lo dudo Hagrid..- fue la pesarosa respuesta de la pelirroja que tenía la mirada clavada en Severus como si en él fuese a encontrar la respuesta que estaba buscando, a lo cual el pocionista pareció darse por aludido ya que continuo leyendo con rapidez.

**Se hallaba desierto. Seguramente Dudley había dejado allí la taza convencido de que estaba haciendo una broma ingeniosa. Manteniendo la mano que le sangraba en alto, Harry recogió los fragmentos de porcelana con la otra y los arrojó al cesto, ya rebosante, que había al lado de su dormitorio. **

-¿Su dormitorio?.. ¿Porque mi hijo vive con esas personas?..- preguntó Sirius algo alterado, no le gustaba pensar en lo que eso podía significar aunque estaba casi seguro de eso desde un comienzo.-

-¿Porque abríamos de dejarlo con esas personas?- cuestionó a su vez James entendiendo a la perfección a su amante.- ¡Debería estar con alguno de ustedes!

-Bueno si esta con mi hermana.. Dudo que yo este allí para presenciarlo..- conjeturó la pelirroja en un susurro, por las pocas pistas que habían tenido parecía que solo Remus había sobrevivido a la horrible guerra, aunque aun era muy pronto para asegurarlo.

-No entiendo porque no estaría conmigo..- cuestionó a su vez Remus, el ya había aparecido en el libro, sabía que estaba vivo, ¿entonces porque dejaba que el hijo de sus mejores amigos viviera con personas tan despreciables como lo eran los familiares de su pelirroja?

**Luego fue al baño a poner el dedo debajo de la canilla. **

**Era estúpido, absurdo y sumamente irritante que todavía faltaran 4 días para que se le permitiera practicar magia…**

-¡Yo te entiendo hijo! ¡Eso puede ser aún mas irritante que la vieja arpía!- se solidarizó Sirius.

-¡Quien..?- comenzó la pregunta Arthur.

-Su madre.- respondieron al unísono los 5 amigos.

…**pero tenía que admitir que no habría sabido que hacer con aquel corte irregular en el dedo. Todavía no había aprendido a curar heridas y, pensándolo bien- sobre todo a la luz de sus planes inmediatos-, **

-¿Que planes?- interrumpió esta vez James.

-No lo se.. ¿Acabar con Voldemort tal vez?- ironizó Severus.

-¡Tú cállate asquerosa víbora!-gritó en respuesta James.

-¡James Potter!- lo reprendió la profesora McGonagall.- ¡Haber si cuida esos modales! Además, Severus sólo está haciendo una obvia observación dado que por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, pues pruebe usted que le digan que su hijo va enfrentarse sólo y teniendo menos de 17 años a ese monstruo!- le escupió en respuesta. Sabía que había sido maleducado al hablarle de esa manera pero es que no podía contenerse. Y los demás en la sala parecieron entenderlo porque no comentaron nada al respecto y la lectura continuó.

…**eso era una grave falla en su educación mágica.**

-El chico tiene razón Minerva- acordó Dumbledore acomodándose los anteojos de media luna.- Recuérdame que cuando salgamos de aquí hable con Poppy para ver si estaría dispuesta a darles clases de media magia a los chicos.

-Claro Albus.- asintió la profesora.

**Se dijo que debía pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara **

-¿Quién creen que sea Hermione?- interrumpió Sirius que al parecer ya había estado callado por demasiado tiempo para el.

-De seguro lo sabremos si continúa leyendo hermanito.- se burló Regulus haciéndole fruncir el seño.

…**mientras con un gran puñado de papel higiénico, limpiaba el té que se había derramado, antes de volver a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta dando un portazo.**

-¡Uf! ¡Pobre chico! ¡Parece que heredó tu humor Sirius!- bromeó el licano ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amigo y una carcajada general en la sala, era bien conocido por todo Hogwarts el humor _irritable_ que poseía el moreno. No había un solo alumno que no supiera que si Sirius estaba de mal humor, lo mejor era no atravesarte en su camino, a menos claro que quisieras acabar convertido en algún extraño y repugnante animal o nadando en el Lago Negro junto al calamar gigante como les ocurrió a los últimos que se atrevieron a cometer semejante osadía.

**Estuvo toda la mañana vaciando por completo su baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había llenado seis años atrás. **

-Mira también heredo algo de ti James- se burló ahora la pelirroja haciendo reír nuevamente a todos con la nueva comparación. Todos los presentes en la sala sabían que James era un desastre caminando, lugar por el que pasaba, lugar que quedaba peor que si le hubiesen lanzado un _Bombarda Máxima._

**Al principio de cada año escolar se limitaba a sacar de él las tres cuartas partes de su contenido y sustituirlas o ponerlas al día, pero dejaba una capa de residuos en el fondo: plumas viejas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, medias sueltas... unos minutos antes, al meter la mano en esa capa de residuos, había sentido un agudo dolor en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y, al retirarla vio la sangre.**

**Esta vez tuvo mas cuidado. Volvió a arrodillarse junto al baúl, buscó a tientas en el fondo y, tras sacar una vieja insignia donde se leía alternativamente "Potter apesta"**

-¡Los Potter no apestamos!- se indignó James.

-¡Claro cariño..!- lo acalló Sirius dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro. Lo que molestó en un inicio al ojimarron, sin embargo, luego terminó acomodándose cómodamente contra el pecho del mayor de los Black disfrutando de las ligeras caricias.

…**y "apoyo a Cedric Diggory", un falsoscopio rajado y gastado, y un relicario de oro que contenía una nota firmada "R.A.B.", **

-Reg ¿Porque le regalaste un relicario a mi hijo?- cuestionó Sirius frunciendo el seño.- ¡Esas cosas son de vieja!

-Ni idea hermano.- respondió confundido el aludido, tanto Sirius como él eran fanáticos de la moda y el cuidado del aspecto personal. ¿Porque entonces le abría dado a su sobrino algo de tan mal gusto?

**Encontró por fin el borde afilado que le había producido la herida, lo reconoció de inmediato: era un trozo de unos 5cm del espejo encantado que le había regalado Sirius…**

-¡Le regalaste nuestro espejo amor!- le comentó feliz James dándole un beso en los labios a Sirius que sonreía también. Pero ni Remus ni Lily lo hacían, sus amigos con la emoción tal vez no lo habían notado, pero Harry había dicho Sirius… ¿Qué clase de hijo llamaba a su padre por su nombre?

…**su difunto padrino.**

Un pesado silencio se ciñó sobre todos los presentes en la sala, Alice y Frank se llevaron las manos a la boca reprimiendo el jadeo de sorpresa, Remus y Lily miraron a sus amigos con la confusión pintada en cada una de sus facciones. James y Sirius permanecieron inmóviles por unos cuantos minutos como intentando asimilar la información, cuando finalmente Sirius pareció recuperar el movimiento fue para empujar suavemente a su amante de su regazo donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado cómodamente apoyado y retirar su silla acercándola mas a la de Lily para así alejarla de la de James.

-Sirius... Amor...- comenzó James intentando acercarse a su pareja. No entendía la situación, simplemente no entraba en su cabeza la idea de que pudiera haber tenido un hijo con otra persona que no fuera Sirius… ¡era simplemente imposible! Era verdad que le había costado mucho resolverse y tomar la decisión de estar con quien había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia, y había llegado incluso a estar a punto de perderlo. Pero desde ese entonces jamás se habían vuelto a separar ni por un segundo, y no entraba en su cabeza la posibilidad de que eso sucediera jamás.

-Ahora no Potter.- respondió Sirius de manera cortante, sentándose en su reacomodada silla y apoyándose ligeramente contra el reconfortante contacto que su amiga pelirroja le ofrecía. James frenó su acercamiento en seco y sintiéndose dolido volvió sobre sus pasos a su silla, la primera y última vez que Sirius lo había llamado así había sido esa vez en que casi lo perdía.

_*****/*** Flash Back***/*****_

_ -¿A donde vas Paddy?- preguntó con una sonrisa el moreno de cabellos revueltos al entrar en la habitación y ver a su mejor amigo arreglándose frente al espejo._

_ -Tengo una cita con Amos.- respondió éste haciendo que inmediatamente borrara la sonrisa que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo, y un extraño fuego corroyera su interior._

_ -¿Diggory? Sirius, ¡te lleva casi 10 años!- se escandalizó.- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!_

_ -No James, Amos me lleva 7 años, y sabes que ya eh salido muchas veces con personas mas grandes.- explicó con tranquilidad mientras seguía abotonando con parsimonia los botones de su camisa de seda azul.- Y si lo conozco, vive cerca de la mansión Black, lo encontré en una plaza un día que, para variar, había peleado con mi madre y desde ese momento hemos mantenido correspondencia de vez en cuando._

_ ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- reprochó entonces el ojimarron._

_ -Porque no te cuento cada una de las cosas que hago Prongs… al igual que tu no lo haces...- " y agradezco por ello" pensó interiormente pero prefirió guardárselo._

_ -¡No vayas Sirius! ¡No confío en él! Es muy grande ¡solo querrá acostarse contigo y después te dejara tirado!- repuso nuevamente._

_ ¿Eso es lo que crees James?- en cuanto el ojiazul pronunció esas palabras supo que se había equivocado al decir aquello y la forma lenta en que se dio vuelta para clavar sus ojos en el no hizo mas que confirmárselo.- ¿Acaso piensas que no se cuidarme solo? O mejor aun... ¿Crees que solo para eso es que sirvo?- la susurrante y peligrosa voz le erizó los vellos de la nuca._

_ -Yo nunca dije eso...- replicó intentando tranquilizar el temperamento de su amigo._

_ -Además, ¿qué problema hay si Amos quiere acostarse conmigo? tal vez es lo que yo quiero también, ¿no lo pensaste?- siguió como si jamás hubiese sido interrumpido._

_ -Sirius... No es buena idea... Él no es bueno para ti...- intentó nuevamente convencerlo, si hubiese sido mas inteligente hubiese optado por quedarse callado._

_ -¡Él me toma enserio!- gritó en respuesta, sus ojos ardían de furia.- ¡Diablos!, él me propuso ser su prometido y yo como un estúpido, que aun tenía alguna esperanza, le dije que quería esperar, pero ya no voy a esperar más._

_ -Sirius no creo que él en realidad quiera eso... – volvió a intentar._

_ -¿Sabes que pienso James?- el aludido negó con la cabeza.- Creo que estas celoso...- si la situación hubiese sido otra la forma en que los ojos de James se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó hubiese resultado cómica.- Sabes desde hace meses que estoy enamorado de ti, y mi peor error fue ese, decírtelo.- por algún motivo la amarga voz con que el ojiazul se expresaba le dolía al moreno.- Y por alguna estúpida razón, eso y mi comportamiento te hicieron creer que permanecería sentado esperándote mientras tu pasabas por la cama de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts intentando convencerte de cuan macho eres, mientras que cada vez que tomabas un poco de mas en las noches terminabas rogando porque te dejara tomarme..- ese fue un duro golpe para el orgullo del ojimarron que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.- Creo que estas celoso porque voy a hacer con Diggory lo que no hice contigo._

_ -¡Nunca estaría celoso por algo como eso! ¡Vamos Sirius! , ¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando hice eso estaba muy borracho, de otra forma jamás me hubiese acercado a ti de esa manera!- fue el orgullo del moreno el que habló antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar sus palabras. Pero ni bien estas abandonaron su boca y vio el dolor que se hizo patente tan claramente en los ojos azules, se arrepintió._

_ -Me voy, Amos me espera y se me hace tarde.- fueron las sombrías palabras que abandonaron la boca del ojiazul al tiempo que recogía su chaqueta gris plomo colocándosela por encima de los hombros._

_ -Sirius... Perdón... No quise...- intentó explicarse alcanzándolo justo en el rellano de la puerta, y frenándolo por el hombro._

_ -¡No me toques Potter!- no supo que fue lo que mas lo impresionó y dolió en ese momento, si la brusca sacudida con que se liberó de su mano, el helado tono que usó para dirigirse a él, o que lo llamara por su apellido... Sirius jamás lo había tratado de esa forma... nunca lo había sentido mas lejos de lo que lo sentía en ese momento aunque solo estuviera a un par de centímetros de cuerpo.- Tiffany me pidió que te avisara que te espera en la sala de Menesteres, y que llevará el disfraz que le pediste- informó antes de salir del dormitorio dando un fuerte portazo. _

_Y esa fue la primera vez que James sintió un dolor tan grande asentarse sobre su pecho dificultando su respiración y haciendo que sus ojos ardieran. Nunca llegó donde Tiffany._

_*****/***End Flash Back***/*****_

Y ahora, dos años después dolía exactamente de la misma forma que lo había echo ese día en que Sirius lo tratara de esa manera. Podía entender la reacción de su novio, ¡diablos! No se imaginaba como es que hubiese reaccionado él si se enteraba de que Sirius era el que tenía un hijo con otro. Pero es que él no había echo nada... Ni pensaba hacerlo tampoco, no importaba lo que digiera el libro, tenia muy claro que Sirius era la persona que amaba y por tanto la persona con la cual deseaba compartir su vida y tener a sus hijos. Quería acercarse a él... quería arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que debía que esperar a que el moreno se calmara un poco... de todos modos ni siquiera sabia que decirle porque no podía entender que era lo que pasaba.

De pronto reparó en que todas las personas presentes en la sala, excepto Severus, derramaban lágrimas silenciosas, y que Régulus se había acercado a su hermano arrodillándose en el suelo y abrazandose a su cintura, había escondido la cara en su regazo y permanecía así, mientras Sirius acariciaba distraídamente su cabello. Entonces intentó analizar las palabras y estas resonaron en su cabeza como un eco lejano y sin sentido **"su difunto padrino"**... no... Sirius no podía estar muerto... simplemente era imposible... Sirius no podía faltarle, porque si Sirius le faltaba el simplemente no podría seguir adelante, no había forma alguna de que lo hiciera. Las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en contenerlas.

-Sigue Severus...- ordenó en voz baja Dumbledore sobresaltándolos a todos por el tenso silencio en que se hallaban sumidos.

**Lo colocó aparte y siguió tanteando con preocupación en el baúl la parte restante, sin embargo, del último regalo de su padrino no quedaba más que un poco de vidrio pulverizado que, como brillante arenilla, se había adherido a la capa más profunda de residuos.**

**Se incorporó examino el trozo de bordes irregulares con que se había cortado, pero lo único que vio reflejado fue su propio ojo de un verde vivo.**

La pelirroja quedo estática en su lugar mientras todos la miraban, pero al momento negaron como dando esa posibilidad por imposible y la lectura continuó.

**Dejo el fragmento encima de "El Profeta" de esa semana (todavía por leer), que estaba sobre la cama y, para detener el repentino torrente de amargos recuerdos y puntadas de remordimiento y nostalgia originados por el hallazgo del espejo roto, arremetió contra el resto de los cachivaches que quedaban en el baúl. **

-Al menos él parece quererme...- se oyó el murmullo bajo proveniente de Sirius. La tristeza en sus palabras era casi palpable, y contagiaba a todos en ese salón, ver al merodeador mas alegre de todos en ese estado no era algo agradable.

**Tardó otra hora en dejarlo totalmente vacío, tirar lo bártulos inservibles y separar los demás en dos montones, según fuera a necesitarlos o no. Acumuló en un rincón la túnica del colegio y la de Quidditch,**

-¡Juega al Quidditch amor!- exclamó el moreno olvidándose por un momento con la alegría de la noticia de lo pasado hacia solo unos segundos, a pesar de todo el ojiazul sonrío levemente ante la noticia y al ver a su pareja tan emocionada.

-¡De seguro ah de ser un gran jugador!- dijo Hagrid intentando animar a los presentes pero fallando estrepitosamente con la siguiente frase que pronuncio.- ¡Lo lleva en la sangre!

…**el caldero, las hojas de pergamino, las plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto porque no tenía intención de llevárselos. Entonces, se preguntó que harían sus tíos con ellos; **

Esta vez no fue un silencio aplastante el que inundó la habitación sino el estrépito de la silla de James al caerse y dar contra el piso con ocupante y todo. Lily en cambio se quedo estática en su lugar, sin poder reaccionar ni emitir una palabra, lo que era demasiado refiriéndose a ella. Sirius se separó de su mejor amiga y la miró abriendo los ojos imposiblemente, incapaz de creer que ella justamente de entre toda la gente, le hiciese algo así. Remus, por otra parte, simplemente parecía increíblemente abatido, como intentando asimilar su suerte, sabía que un día la pelirroja se daría cuenta de que él no le convenía y se terminaría enamorando de otro, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera... ¡demonios! ¡James era como su hermano!

Las personas restantes en la sala miraban a los implicados intermitentemente como en un partido de tenis intentando comprender algo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que una en especial pareció reaccionar, y justo cuando James estaba logrando levantarse lo volvió a tumbar en el suelo de un puñetazo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a mi hermano!- recriminó furioso Régulus siendo inmediatamente sostenido por Severus de la cintura para evitar que se fuera otra vez encima de James quien no hacia absolutamente nada por defenderse.- ¡Es su mejor amiga!

_ -¿Debo recordarles que les pedí nos juzgar nada hasta el final del libro?..- resonó la voz en la habitación haciendo que el estrépito ocasionado cesara inmediatamente para que todos pudiera escuchar atentamente.- No todo es lo que parece… tener un pensamiento tan lineal es una de las cosas que va a causarles serios problemas en el futuro... No deberían desconfiar de ustedes mismos, en tiempos de oscuridad solo eso es lo que nos queda..._

-Ahora te entiendo Remus...- fueron las escasas palabras del ojiazul pronunciadas unos minutos después, se acercó al hombre lobo que casi por inercia abrió los brazos invitándolo a sentarse en su regazo, cosa que aceptó gustoso, necesitaba algo de contención. Había sido demasiada información para un día... Se apretujo en el cálido abrazo de su amigo intentando comprender como era que había llegado a ello... ¿Cómo demonios era que sus parejas habían terminado con sus amigos?

-Padd... Moony...- intentó acercarse James.

-Rems... Siri...- probó a su vez la pelirroja aproximándose suavemente.

Pero el rugido que salió del pecho de Remus los detuvo a ambos a medio camino. La luna llena estaba cerca y no era bueno provocar al licano de esa manera, además sabían lo sobre protector que podía ponerse si alguien dañaba a un ser querido, y por la forma en que envolvía a Sirius entre sus brazos y les gruñía instándoles a alejarse con la mirada muchísimo mas dorada que hasta hace solo unos minutos, esta era una de esas veces. Así que a ambos amigos no les quedó de otra que volver alejarse confundidos aun y sentarse dejando el espacio de una silla para no provocar más a Remus.

-Lils... No entiendo... Yo nunca...- intentó explicarse desesperado James.

-Lo se James, yo tampoco lo haría nunca. Amo a Remus.- cortó la innecesaria explicación la pelirroja, lo entendía perfectamente, sabía que James amaba a Sirius, así como sabia que ella amaba al licántropo. Lo que no entraba en su comprensión de ningún modo era como ellos podían haberle echo algo así tanto a sus amores, como a sus amigos.

Al ver que las cosas se calmaban un poco, Severus arrastró a Régulus de vuelta a su silla y una vez que estuvo aseguro de que su pareja no iba a salir disparado hacia James apenas lo soltara (ósea, lo ató a la silla, "uno nunca podía confiarse del temperamento de un Black") se dispuso a continuar con la lectura.

…**seguramente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche como si fuera la prueba de algún espantoso crimen. En cambio metió en una mochila vieja la ropa de muggles, la capa para volverse invisible, el equipo para preparar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid, un atado de cartas y su varita mágica. En un bolsillo delantero de la mochila guardo El Mapa del Merodeador y el relicario con la nota firmada "R.A.B.". Al relicario le había concedido ese lugar de honor, no porque fuera valioso- no valía nada, al menos no a efectos prácticos- sino por lo que le había costado conseguirlo,**

-No entiendo, ¿Porque le daría algo que no vale nada? ¿Y que es lo que hice que dice que le costó obtenerlo?- preguntó confuso Régulus.- ¿porque le daría algo a él de todos modos!

-¡Probablemente lo entienda si deja que la lectura continúe señor Black!- lo regañó McGonagall

… **aun quedaba una gran pila de periódicos: uno por cada día pasado en Privet Drive ese verano. **

**Al cabo de un rato se puso de pie, se estiró y se acercó al escritorio. Hedwig no se movió mientras el se ocupaba de ojear los periódicos antes de tirarlos al montón de basura uno tras otro; la lechuza dormía o fingía hacerlo ya que estaba enojada con Harry por el poco tiempo que le permitía salir de la jaula.**

**A medida que llegaba al final de los periódicos, fue pasándolos mas despacio, intentando recuperar uno que había llegado poco después de su llegada a Privet Drive, a principios del verano; recordaba que la primera plana de ese ejemplar incluía un breve comentario sobre la dimisión de Charity Burbage, la profesora de estudios muggles de Hogwarts. Por fin lo encontró. Buscó la página 10, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que buscaba.**

_**Remembranza de Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Por Elphias Doge**_

-¿¡Que!- todas las personas en la sala estallaron estupefactas ante la noticia. Hagrid comenzó a sollozar dando hipidos, y McGonagall se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo blanco bordado. Hasta Sirius asomó la cabeza por debajo de los brazos protectores de Remus.

-Amigos, calma por favor.. Sabíamos desde el momento en que recibimos la nota que muy pocos de nosotros sobrevivirían a esta guerra- intentó apaciguar las cosas el director manteniéndose tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¡Pero no usted!- reclamó Alice a quien sus esposo abrazaba intentando consolar, no le gustaba nada que su mujer estuviera sufriendo todas esas emociones tan fuertes en su estado.- ¡Sin usted no podemos pelear esta batalla!

-¡Es verdad! Albus, ¡eres el líder de la luz! ¿Cómo se supone que libremos la batalla sin ti?- expresó Molly, y todos no pudieron mas que estar de acuerdo.

-En algún momento debía de morirme, tuve una vida larga y plena muchachos...- manifestó el director acomodándose mejor en su silla y sonrío mirándolos a todos.- Ahora, si no les importa me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene para decir el bueno de Elphias, ¡hace tanto que no lo veo! Debo recordar hacerle una visita cuando salga de aquí.

Los presentes en la sala se quedaron mirándolo como si de pronto le hubiesen brotado margaritas por las orejas, no importaba hacia cuanto tiempo que lo conocieran, uno nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a esas salidas que tenia el director.

_**[…] Albus Dumbledore nunca fue orgulloso ni pedante; sabía encontrar algo meritorio en cada persona, por insignificante o desgraciada que pareciera y creo que sus tempranas pérdidas los dotaron de una gran humanidad y una enorme compasión. No tengo palabras para expresar cuanto extrañaré su amistad, pero mi dolor no es nada comparado con el del mundo mágico. Nadie puede poner en duda que Dumbledore fue el más ejemplar y el más querido de todos los directores de Hogwarts. Murió como había vivido: siempre trabajando por el triunfo del bien y, hasta el ultimo momento, tan dispuesto a tenderle una mano a un niño con viruela de dragón como lo estaba el día que lo conocí.**_

Creo que no hace falta decir que para cuando Severus Snape terminó de leer la remembranza de Dumbledore, todos los ocupantes de la sala se hallaban sumidos en distintos estados de depresión. Hagrid continuaba sollozando e hipando ruidosamente mientras se soplaba la nariz con un pañuelo amarillo patito del tamaño de un mantel. La profesora McGonagall no estaba siquiera de humor para mirarlo reprobatoriamente como solía hacer ente las exageradas demostraciones del semi-gigante. La mayoría de los presentes derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, hasta Régulus había dejado de luchar contra sus ataduras y de fulminar a James con la mirada para mirar con los ojos brillantes a su director.

Sirius por otra parte sollozaba desconsoladamente siendo arrullado por un desconcertado Remus (¿desde cuándo Sirius se había vuelto tan sentimental?), pero es que no podía controlar las lágrimas que fluían libres por su rostro, ¡¿porqué nadie lo entendía? ¡Era demasiado! En solo un día se había enterado que iba ser padre, luego que no iba a serlo, que su pareja había tenido un hijo con otra persona, que resultó ser su mejor amiga, que estaba muerto, y que su adorado "viejo loco" veía crecer las margaritas desde abajo también, eso bastaría para desequilibrar emocionalmente a cualquier persona ¿verdad? Además, ¡tenía hambre! Moría por un gran tazón de frutillas con crema.

**Harry terminó de leer, pero siguió contemplando la fotografía que acompañaba la nota necrológica: Dumbledore exhibía su habitual y bondadosa sonrisa, mirando el objetivo por encima de sus anteojos con forma de media luna, al muchacho le dio la sensación, incluso en el papel de prensa, de que lo traspasaba con rayos X. **

-Creo que todos hemos tenido esa sensación alguna vez...- expresó cariñosamente Frank y todos en la sala asintieron de acuerdo.

**Y la tristeza se le mezclo con un sentimiento de humillación.**

**Siempre había creído que conocía bien a Dumbledore pero tras leer esa nota necrológica se vio obligado a reconocer que apenas sabía algo de él.**

Los presentes en la sala mantuvieron silencio ante esa afirmación, compartían totalmente el mismo sentimiento que el muchacho, todos conocían a Dumbledore hacia muchísimos años, lo querían muchísimo mas allá de sus locuras, y creían conocerlo bien, el obvio conocimiento que da el compartir tantos años en común con una persona. Pero en ese momento se veían obligados a aceptar que no sabían prácticamente nada del honorable hombre sentado frente a ellos, no conocían su historia familiar, tampoco sabían de los sufrimientos que habría tenido que pasar en la antigua guerra con Grindelwald, claro que todos conocían el legendario duelo, pero ningún dato más. De pronto se sintieron tontos por nunca preguntarle nada a Albus, y todos acordaron mutuamente aprovechar mejor el tiempo que pasaban junto a todas las personas presentes en la sala, ya que al parecer no había demasiado tiempo para ellos.

**Jamás había imaginado su infancia ni su juventud; era como si siempre hubiera sido como el lo conoció: un venerable anciano de cabello plateado. La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente le resultaba rara; era como tratar de pensar en una Hermione estúpida, o en un escreguto de cola explosiva bonachón.**

-Hermione otra vez, creo que debe ser un personaje importante.- razonó Frank atrayendo la atención de los demás.- La mencionó ya dos veces en pocas páginas.

-¿Creen que sea su novia?- aventuró Alice.

-No.- aseguró James, consiguiendo que todos lo miraran en busca de una explicación.- Es un Potter, ¡le gusta lo difícil! Y por lo que parece esa chica es muy cercana a él... Creo que es su amiga... Él va a enamorarse de alguien mas complicado.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, y deseó haberse callado antes. ¡Pero es que tenía razón! El había estado con muchas personas antes que con Sirius, pero nunca había sentido algo más allá que un simple cariño por ninguna de ellas. No, el había ido a engancharse con su mejor amigo, el _sex simbol_, el temperamental, orgulloso, y pasional Sirius. Estaba seguro de que su hijo sería también complicado para el amor. Además, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su pareja? Siempre había sido bastante ciclotímico, pero sus cambios de humor comenzaban a dar miedo.

**Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle acerca de su pasado (sin duda había resultado extraño, incluso impertinente pues al fin y al cabo todos sabían que había participado en aquel legendario duelo con Grindelwald), ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle detalles de ese ni de ningún otro de sus famosos logros. No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, del pasado de Harry, del futuro de Harry, de los planes de Harry... **

Albus permaneció pensativo, ¿podía ser acaso que lo que había escuchado hacia algunas noches atrás tuviera que ver con esto..? Estaba empezando a creer que si... Y si era así no era nada bueno... Le esperaba un duro futuro a ese niño con el que ya se había encariñado en unas pocas páginas.

**Y ahora este tenía la impresión pese a lo peligroso e incierto que era su futuro, de que había desperdiciado oportunidades irrepetibles al no preguntarle más cosas sobre su vida, **

-Pareces muy cercano a Harry Albus.- expresó contento James. No sabía si él había podido estar presente para su hijo, aunque lo dudaba si su hijo estaba en ese horrible lugar, y lo aliviaba mucho saber que había tenido la figura del director cerca.

¿Si verdad?- comentó el director entusiasmado como un niño con juguete nuevo.- Aunque debes hacerme acordar James que le diga que no debe estar triste cuando me vaya, igual lo querré y el podrá venir a visitarme al cuadro de Hogwarts.- comentó sonriendo aun, por un momento le asombró que Dumbledore se dirigiera con tanto cariño a alguien que no conocía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el también lo sentía así, aunque Harry aun no existiera ya lo quería.

**Aunque la única pregunta personal que le había formulado era también la única que sospechaba que el director del colegio no había contestado con sinceridad: **

** -"¿qué es lo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo?"**

** -"¿yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesas medias de lana"**

-Vaya respuesta profesor.- río Molly, sintiéndose igual aliviada de saber que no solo a ellos les contestaba ese tipo de cosas.

¡La gente siempre se empeña en regalarme libros!- confesó frustrado el director haciendo reír a todos en la sala a pesar del momento.- A mi me gustan las medias de lana ¡y nunca tengo suficientes en invierno! Siempre acaban congelándoseme los pies.

**Harry permaneció pensativo unos minutos, luego recortó la nota necrológica de El Profeta, la dobló con cuidado y la guardó dentro del primer volumen de **_**magia defensiva practica y como utilizarla contra las artes oscuras**_**. Entonces, tiró el resto del periódico al montón de basura y contempló la habitación: estaba mucho mas ordenada. Lo único que seguía fuera de su lugar era el periódico de ese día, sobre la cama y con el fragmento del espejo roto encima.**

**Harry cruzó el dormitorio, tomo El Profeta, dejando que le fragmento de espejo resbalara y cayera en la cama, y lo abrió. Cundo la lechuza del correo se lo entregó enrollado por la mañana, no había echo mas que darle un vistazo al titular y dejarlo por ahí tras comprobar que no mencionaba a Voldemort. Estaba seguro de que el Ministerio se valía de El Profeta para ocultar las noticias sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas. Por eso no vio hasta ese momento lo que había pasado por alto. **

**En la mitad inferior de la primera plana había un titular mas pequeño sobre una fotografía de Dumbledore caminando a grandes zancadas, al parecer con prisa: **

_**Dumbledore ¿la verdad, por fin?**_

_**La semana que viene se publicará la asombrosa historia del imperfecto genio, considerado por muchos el mago mas grande de su generación, Rita Skeeter echa por tierra la popular imagen del sabio sereno de barba plateada y revela su problemática infancia, la descontrolada juventud, las eternas enemistades, y el vergonzoso secreto que Dumbledore se llevó a la tumba. ¿Porque un hombre destinado a ser Ministro de Magia se contentó con dirigir un colegio? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de la organización secreta conocida como Orden del Fénix? ¿Como murió realmente Dumbledore?**_

_**Estas y muchas otras preguntas se investigan en la explosiva biografía "Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore", por Rita Skeeter, entrevistada en exclusiva por Betty Braithwaithe (véase página 13)**_

-Oh por dios, ¡como odio a esa mujer!- expresó con una mueca de disgusto Molly.

-¡Es una arpía!- se sumó Alice.

¡Es una víbora venenosa!- escupió con desprecio Lily.

¡Es una maldita perra!- todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a la masculina voz que se había sumado a la critica general de las mujeres de la sala.- ¡Que? ¡Acaso no lo es?- se defendió el ojiazul.

**Harry abrió el periódico con brusquedad y buscó la página 13. El artículo iba acompañado de una fotografía de otra cara que también le resulto familiar: una mujer de anteojos con joyas incrustadas en el armazón, y de rubio cabello ondulado artificialmente; dejando entrever los dientes esbozaba una sonrisa que sin dudas pretendía ser encantadora y saludaba agitando los dedos. Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar esa desagradable imagen y leyó:**

-Parece que a Harry le agrada Skeeter tanto como a nosotros...- comentó Hagrid divertido por la forma de expresarse del joven.

Los presentes en la sala se pasaron la primera mitad de la nota despotricando contra la periodista. Lo único que quería esa desagradable mujer era dejar mal plantado a Albus, y siquiera había tenido el respeto de esperar un tiempo prudencial para que la gente pudiera llorar su pérdida tranquila, no, había salido a ensuciar la memoria del director cuando su sillón de Hogwarts aun se encontraba tibio.

_**[…]**_

"_**Vamos Betty, no creerás que voy a develar lo mas destacado antes de que la gente haya comprado el libro ¿verdad?- bromea la periodista-. Pero puedo adelantarte que quien siga creyendo que Dumbledore era tan inmaculado como su barba se va a llevar un chasco. Me limitare a decir que nadie que alguna vez haya escuchado a Dumbledore despotricar contra el Innombrable habrá podido imaginar que tuvo sus escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud. Y para tratarse de un mago que pasó los últimos años de su vida exigiendo tolerancia, de joven no era muy tolerante que digamos. Si, Albus Dumbledore tuvo un pasado sumamente turbio, por no mencionar al resto de esa sospechosa familia a la que tanto trabajo le costo mantener a raya"**_

_**[…]**_

Dumbledore frunció el seño molesto, nunca le había tenido particular aprecio a esa joven durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero luego de que se recibiera eso había cambiado y pasado a ser prácticamente desprecio. Y que ahora se metiese de esa forma en su vida privada no le gustaba para nada, su vida privada era solo suya y el debería tener el placer de elegir con quien compartirla o no.

- No quiero hablar de ello por ahora.- respondió a las mudas preguntas de todos los presentes sobre su familia y sobre sus "escarceos con las artes oscuras" como Skeeter había decidido llamarlos.- si es algo relevante para la historia aparecerá en el libro mas adelante.

La verdad era que todos se morían de intriga ante las palabras del director, en un primer momento habían pensado que eran puras mentiras. Pero al ver como reaccionaba el hombre ante las palabras se dieron cuenta de que había al menos algo en todo aquello de verdad, y por lo que se veía era algo de lo que no le gustaba a hablar.

_**No obstante, insisto en que la importancia de algunos logros de Dumbledore no puede negarse. Así pues, ¿Qué opina de la famosa derrota de Grindelwald?**_

"_**Mira, me alegro de que menciones a Grindelwald-responde Skeeter con una seductora sonrisa-. Me temo que aquellos cuyos ojos se humedecen con la historia de la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore deberían prepararse para recibir un bombazo, o quizás una bomba fétida. Fue un asunto muy sucio ¿sabes? Lo único que voy a decir es que no deben estar tan seguros de que sea verdad que hubo tan espectacular duelo digno de una leyenda. Cuando la gente haya leído mi libro, quizá vea se vea obligada a concluir que Grindelwald se limitó a hacer aparecer un pañuelo blanco en el extremo de su varita mágica y entregarse sin oponer resistencia.**_

Un fuerte suspiro proveniente de Dumbledore se escuchó, y cuando voltearon a verlo este estaba acomodando los anteojos de medialuna sobre su torcida nariz mientras sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña.- realmente esperaba que al menos dejara un aspecto de mi vida en paz…- se lamentó el hombre negando suavemente con la cabeza.- creo que esto va a volver a aparecer en el transcurso de la historia... Pero aun no estoy listo para hablar de ello. Si es necesario llegado el momento se los explicaré…

-Tranquilo Albus... Aquí nadie va obligarte a hablar de nada, solo debes hacerlo si te sientes cómodo con ello...- para sorpresa de todos nuevamente la comprensiva voz fue la de Sirius.

-Gracias Sirius.- sonrío el hombre en respuesta.

_**Skeeter se niega a dar mas detalles sobre ese intrigante tema, así que pasamos a hablar de la relación amistosa que sin duda fascinara a sus lectores.**_

"_**¡Ah, si, si- dice Skeeter, asintiendo enérgicamente-, le dedico un capitulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter! Hay quien la ah calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra. **_

-¡Maldita cucaracha! ¿Como se atreves a difamar así la relación de mi hijo con Albus!- exclamó James con enojo

-Esa mujer es una arrastrada... Recuérdame que cuando salgamos de aquí le haga una visita al estilo merodeador- pidió Sirius a Remus acurrucándose mas en su regazo, lo cual hizo sonreír al ojidorado, si su amigo tenia ánimos de venganza es que ya estaba un poco mejor.

_**Una vez más insisto en que los lectores tendrán que comparar comprar mi libro para conocer toda la historia, pero no cabe duda de que el director de Hogwarts desarrolló un interés poco natural por Potter desde le principio. Ya veremos si lo hizo realmente por el bienestar del chico. Desde luego, es un secreto a voces que este ha tenido una adolescencia muy turbulenta.**_

-¡¿Porque justo él?- se exaspero entonces Remus, la verdad es que no sorprendía a nadie, estaban esperando a que pasara, mas aún estando a pocos días de que hubiera luna llena.- ¡ es solo un niño maldita sea!

-Tengo mis sospechas... Pero lo mejor será seguir leyendo.- todos miraron esperanzados al director pero terminaron aceptando que no iba seguir hablando por lo que volvieron a la lectura.

_**Le pregunto si todavía sigue en contacto con Harry Potter a quien entrevistó tan divinamente el año pasado publicando un revelador artículo en el que hablaba en exclusiva de su convicción de que el Innombrable había regresado.**_

"_**Si, claro, hemos desarrollado un fuerte vínculo. El pobre Potter tiene muy pocos amigos auténticos,**_

-Claro, eso se nota sobre todo por la forma en que reaccionó al ver tu foto- ironizó Lily.

_**Y nosotros nos conocimos en unos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida: el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Seguramente soy una de las pocas personas con vida que puede jactarse de conocer al verdadero Harry Potter."**_

-¿El torneo de los tres magos? ¿Eso no se suspendió por que era muy peligroso? ¡Mucho chicos murieron allí!- se horrorizó Molly.

¡Esto es totalmente injusto!- se quejó Sirius, Remus acarició su cabello buscando consolarlo, claro que eso fue antes de poner los ojos en blanco ante sus siguientes palabras.- ¡¿Porqué él si pudo participar y nosotros no?

_**Esa afirmación nos lleva a hablar de los numerosos rumores que todavía circulan acerca de las horas finales de Dumbledore. ¿Cree Skeeter que Potter estaba presente cuando murió el profesor?**_

-Oh no, pobre niño... Espero que no haya tenido que presenciar algo así...- se lamentó Minerva

"_**veras, no quiero hablar demasiado (esta todo en el libro), pero hay testigos oculares del castillo de Hogwarts que vieron a Potter correr huyendo del lugar momentos después de que el director del colegio cayera, saltara o fuera empujado desde la torre. Mas tarde, Potter acusó a Severus Snape, a quien guarda un profundo rencor ¿ocurrió todo como parece? Eso tendrá que decidirlo la comunidad mágica… después de leer mi libro…**_

¡Maldito hijo de puta!- estalló Sirius levantándose y yéndose contra Snape que se había quedo de piedra después de leer eso.

-¡Lo mataste! ¡Tu lo mataste!- recriminó Frank intentando sostener a Remus que parecía echar fuego por la boca, al tiempo que James retenía a Sirius.

-¡Nunca me caíste bien! Pero... ¡Eres simplemente despreciable!- escupió con furia el ojimarron intentando aun controlar a su pareja.

-No puede... Albus yo...- balbuceó Severus, demasiado confundido y dolido por saber algo así. Régulus apretó su mano dándole algo de fuerzas y Albus simplemente le sonrío.

-Recuerden lo que nos dijeron. No debemos juzgar a nadie ni nada hasta el final.- apaciguó nuevamente las cosas Dumbledore.- No todo es lo que parece... Ese fue uno de nuestros errores.- citó a la voz que los había convocado.- continúa Severus…

_**Dejamos esa intrigante frase en le aire. No cabe duda de que Skeeter ha escrito un autentico best seller. Entretanto, las legiones de admiradores de Dumbledore quizás estén temblando por lo que pronto descubrirán sobre su héroe.**_

**Harry llegó al final del artículo y se quedó contemplando la página como embobado. La rabia y asco surgían en su interior como vomito; arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, donde se unió al resto de la basura amontonada alrededor del rebosante cesto.**

-Creo que Harry expresa perfectamente como nos sentimos todos...- comentó Alice.

**A continuación se paseó abstraído por la habitación, abriendo cajones vacíos y tomando libros para luego dejarlos en las mismas pilas, apenas consiente de lo que hacia. Algunas frases del artículo le resonaban en la cabeza: "[…] dedico un capitulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter […] hay quien la ha calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra […] tuvo sus escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud […] he tenido acceso a una fuete por la que mucho periodistas cambiarían su varita […]"**

** -¡Mentiras!- gritó Harry, y por la ventana vio al vecino de a lado que, mirándolo con nerviosismo, se había detenido para volver a poner en marcha la maquina de cortar césped. **

-Bonita forma de llamar la atención hijo...- se lamento James, al parecer el pequeño Potter había heredado un carácter bastante fuerte, tenía mucho de Sirius... Aunque no fuese su hijo no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que tenía tanto de él…

**Se dejó caer con frustración en la cama, haciendo saltar el trozo de espejo; lo tomó y lo hizo girar entre los dedos, al tiempo pensaba en Dumbledore y en los embustes con que Rita Skeeter lo estaba difamando.**

**De pronto percibió un intenso destello azul. **

Los Merodeadores en la habitación se enderezaron en sus sillas prestando especial atención, sabían lo que eso significaba.

**Se quedó paralizado, y el dedo que se había cortado se deslizó otra vez por el borde irregular del espejo. Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Miró hacia atrás, pero la pared lucía aquel asqueroso tono durazno elegido por tía Petunia: allí no había nada de color azul que pudiera haberse reflejado en el espejo. Volvió a mirarse en éste y no vio más que su ojo de verde vivo, devolviéndole la mirada.**

**Se lo había imaginado, era evidente; se lo había imaginado porque estaba pensando en el difunto director del colegio. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore jamás volverían a clavarse en los suyos.**

-Al parecer el te extraña mucho Albus...- le dijo James mirando fijamente los azules ojos descritos antes en el libro- parece que mi hijo te quería.

-Me alegra que así sea, extrañar es algo bueno, nos hace apreciar las cosas buenas que tenemos y no olvidar las que tuvimos.- reflexionó el hombre.- ¿Sabes? Creo que yo empiezo a querer al pequeño Harry también…

Todos en la sala sonrieron ante esas palabras, era el sentimiento en común, el chico que aun siquiera había nacido se había ganado el cariño de todos en esas pocas páginas. Despertaba su instinto protector el saber todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar, ellos también vivían en una guerra y sabían lo difícil que era enfrentarse a la oscuridad. Además, al parecer Harry era una persona muy sencilla, con los ideales muy claros y puestos en el lado correcto. Y eso los llenaba de orgullo.

-Bien.. Creo que lo mejor será irnos a descansar, mañana podremos continuar con la lectura.- propuso McGonagall

-¿Y donde se supone que vamos a dormir?- cuestionó Remus.

Como respuesta a eso la biblioteca del despacho se abrió dejando ver un enorme pasadizo secreto con una gran cantidad de puertas. Todos se acercaron curiosos.

-¡La primera tiene mi nombre!- exclamó Albus contento abriendo la puerta, caminó hacia adentro siendo observado por todos y levantó un bulto de la cama sonriendo felizmente.- ¡Medias de lana!- informó mostrándoles a todos tan contento como un niño en navidad.


	4. Chapter 4

-Creo que lo mejor es ir turnándonos para leer los capítulos.- propuso el director pasándole el libro a Severus Snape a su izquierda en la ronda.

-¿¡Y justo Snivellus tiene que comenzar!?- se quejó James. El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo callarse, sino la mirada de Regulus a su lado, el novio de este. Si algo había aprendido conociendo a Sirius desde los once años era que hacer enojar a un Black nunca resultaba en algo bueno. En realidad era una situación de temer. Y así finalmente permitieron a Severus leer el título del capítulo.

_**In memoriam**_

-Creo que este capítulo finalmente no va a ser menos triste que el anterior...- comentó con desazón Molly.

**Harry sangraba.**

-¡Oh Merlín! ¡Mi hijo esta sangrando!- estalló histérico Sirius, para enseguida darse vuelta y agarrar a James por las solapas de su camisa y sacudirlo-¡Has algo James!

¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó el aludido confundido.

-Tranquilo Siri.. De seguro no debe ser nada grave.- intentó tranquilizarlo Lily y a la vez convencerse a si misma del hecho.- Sigue por favor Severus.

**Mientras se apretaba la mano derecha con la izquierda y maldecía por lo bajo, abrió al puerta de su dormitorio empujándola con el hombro. **

Todos suspiraron aliviados ante esa aclaración ya mucho más dispuestos a continuar la lectura.

**De inmediato se oyó un crujido de porcelana al romperse, ya que le había dado un puntapié a una taza de te que se encontraba en el piso, delante de la puerta. **

**-pero ¿Qué..? Echó un vistazo alrededor: el rellano del numero 4 de Privet Drive **

-¿Privet Drive? ¿Qué es Prive Drive?- preguntó James.

-Allí es donde vive mi hermana…- susurró Lily demasiado confundida y algo atemorizada por lo que podría significar la situación.

-¡Oh Lily! ¿Crees que finalmente te hayas arreglado con tu hermana?- preguntó el semi-gigante con ilusión.- ¡Tal vez estén visitándola!

-Lo dudo Hagrid..- fue la pesarosa respuesta de la pelirroja que tenía la mirada clavada en Severus como si en él fuese a encontrar la respuesta que estaba buscando, a lo cual el pocionista pareció darse por aludido ya que continuo leyendo con rapidez.

**Se hallaba desierto. Seguramente Dudley había dejado allí la taza convencido de que estaba haciendo una broma ingeniosa. Manteniendo la mano que le sangraba en alto, Harry recogió los fragmentos de porcelana con la otra y los arrojó al cesto, ya rebosante, que había al lado de su dormitorio. **

-¿Su dormitorio?.. ¿Porque mi hijo vive con esas personas?..- preguntó Sirius algo alterado, no le gustaba pensar en lo que eso podía significar aunque estaba casi seguro de eso desde un comienzo.-

-¿Porque abríamos de dejarlo con esas personas?- cuestionó a su vez James entendiendo a la perfección a su amante.- ¡Debería estar con alguno de ustedes!

-Bueno si esta con mi hermana.. Dudo que yo este allí para presenciarlo..- conjeturó la pelirroja en un susurro, por las pocas pistas que habían tenido parecía que solo Remus había sobrevivido a la horrible guerra, aunque aun era muy pronto para asegurarlo.

-No entiendo porque no estaría conmigo..- cuestionó a su vez Remus, el ya había aparecido en el libro, sabía que estaba vivo, ¿entonces porque dejaba que el hijo de sus mejores amigos viviera con personas tan despreciables como lo eran los familiares de su pelirroja?

**Luego fue al baño a poner el dedo debajo de la canilla. Era estúpido, absurdo y sumamente irritante que todavía faltaran 4 días para que se le permitiera practicar magia… **

-¡Yo te entiendo hijo! ¡Eso puede ser aún mas irritante que la vieja arpía!- se solidarizó Sirius.

-¡Quien..?- comenzó la pregunta Arthur.

-Su madre.- respondieron al unísono los 5 amigos.

…**pero tenía que admitir que no habría sabido que hacer con aquel corte irregular en el dedo. Todavía no había aprendido a curar heridas y, pensándolo bien- sobre todo a la luz de sus planes inmediatos-, **

-¿Que planes?- interrumpió esta vez James.

-No lo se.. ¿Acabar con Voldemort tal vez?- ironizó Severus.

-¡Tú cállate asquerosa víbora!-gritó en respuesta James.

-¡James Potter!- lo reprendió la profesora McGonagall.- ¡Haber si cuida esos modales! Además, Severus sólo está haciendo una obvia observación dado que por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, pues pruebe usted que le digan que su hijo va enfrentarse sólo y teniendo menos de 17 años a ese monstruo!- le escupió en respuesta. Sabía que había sido maleducado al hablarle de esa manera pero es que no podía contenerse. Y los demás en la sala parecieron entenderlo porque no comentaron nada al respecto y la lectura continuó.

…**eso era una grave falla en su educación mágica. **

-El chico tiene razón Minerva- acordó Dumbledore acomodándose los anteojos de media luna.- Recuérdame que cuando salgamos de aquí hable con Poppy para ver si estaría dispuesta a darles clases de media magia a los chicos.

-Claro Albus.- asintió la profesora.

**Se dijo que debía pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara **

-¿Quién creen que sea Hermione?- interrumpió Sirius que al parecer ya había estado callado por demasiado tiempo para el.

-De seguro lo sabremos si continúa leyendo hermanito.- se burló Regulus haciéndole fruncir el seño.

…**mientras con un gran puñado de papel higiénico, limpiaba el té que se había derramado, antes de volver a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta dando un portazo.**

-¡Uf! ¡Pobre chico! ¡Parece que heredó tu humor Sirius!- bromeó el licano ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amigo y una carcajada general en la sala, era bien conocido por todo Hogwarts el humor _irritable_ que poseía el moreno. No había un solo alumno que no supiera que si Sirius estaba de mal humor, lo mejor era no atravesarte en su camino, a menos claro que quisieras acabar convertido en algún extraño y repugnante animal o nadando en el Lago Negro junto al calamar gigante como les ocurrió a los últimos que se atrevieron a cometer semejante osadía.

**Estuvo toda la mañana vaciando por completo su baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había llenado seis años atrás.**

-Mira también heredo algo de ti James- se burló ahora la pelirroja haciendo reír nuevamente a todos con la nueva comparación. Todos los presentes en la sala sabían que James era un desastre caminando, lugar por el que pasaba, lugar que quedaba peor que si le hubiesen lanzado un _Bombarda Máxima._

**Al principio de cada año escolar se limitaba a sacar de él las tres cuartas partes de su contenido y sustituirlas o ponerlas al día, pero dejaba una capa de residuos en el fondo: plumas viejas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, medias sueltas... unos minutos antes, al meter la mano en esa capa de residuos, había sentido un agudo dolor en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y, al retirarla vio la sangre. Esta vez tuvo mas cuidado. Volvió a arrodillarse junto al baúl, buscó a tientas en el fondo y, tras sacar una vieja insignia donde se leía alternativamente "Potter apesta"**

-¡Los Potter no apestamos!- se indignó James.

-¡Claro cariño..!- lo acalló Sirius dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro. Lo que molestó en un inicio al ojimarron, sin embargo, luego terminó acomodándose cómodamente contra el pecho del mayor de los Black disfrutando de las ligeras caricias.

…**y "apoyo a Cedric Diggory", un falsoscopio rajado y gastado, y un relicario de oro que contenía una nota firmada "R.A.B.",**

-Reg ¿Porque le regalaste un relicario a mi hijo?- cuestionó Sirius frunciendo el seño.- ¡Esas cosas son de vieja!

-Ni idea hermano.- respondió confundido el aludido, tanto Sirius como él eran fanáticos de la moda y el cuidado del aspecto personal. ¿Porque entonces le abría dado a su sobrino algo de tan mal gusto?

**Encontró por fin el borde afilado que le había producido la herida, lo reconoció de inmediato: era un trozo de unos 5cm del espejo encantado que le había regalado Sirius… **

-¡Le regalaste nuestro espejo amor!- le comentó feliz James dándole un beso en los labios a Sirius que sonreía también. Pero ni Remus ni Lily lo hacían, sus amigos con la emoción tal vez no lo habían notado, pero Harry había dicho Sirius… ¿Qué clase de hijo llamaba a su padre por su nombre?

…**su difunto padrino. **

Un pesado silencio se ciñó sobre todos los presentes en la sala, Alice y Frank se llevaron las manos a la boca reprimiendo el jadeo de sorpresa, Remus y Lily miraron a sus amigos con la confusión pintada en cada una de sus facciones. James y Sirius permanecieron inmóviles por unos cuantos minutos como intentando asimilar la información, cuando finalmente Sirius pareció recuperar el movimiento fue para empujar suavemente a su amante de su regazo donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado cómodamente apoyado y retirar su silla acercándola mas a la de Lily para así alejarla de la de James.

-Sirius... Amor...- comenzó James intentando acercarse a su pareja. No entendía la situación, simplemente no entraba en su cabeza la idea de que pudiera haber tenido un hijo con otra persona que no fuera Sirius… ¡era simplemente imposible! Era verdad que le había costado mucho resolverse y tomar la decisión de estar con quien había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia, y había llegado incluso a estar a punto de perderlo. Pero desde ese entonces jamás se habían vuelto a separar ni por un segundo, y no entraba en su cabeza la posibilidad de que eso sucediera jamás.

-Ahora no Potter.- respondió Sirius de manera cortante, sentándose en su reacomodada silla y apoyándose ligeramente contra el reconfortante contacto que su amiga pelirroja le ofrecía. James frenó su acercamiento en seco y sintiéndose dolido volvió sobre sus pasos a su silla, la primera y última vez que Sirius lo había llamado así había sido esa vez en que casi lo perdía.

_*****/*** Flash Back***/*****_

_-¿A donde vas Paddy?- preguntó con una sonrisa el moreno de cabellos revueltos al entrar en la habitación y ver a su mejor amigo arreglándose frente al espejo._

_-Tengo una cita con Amos.- respondió éste haciendo que inmediatamente borrara la sonrisa que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo, y un extraño fuego corroyera su interior._

_-¿Diggory? Sirius, ¡te lleva casi 10 años!- se escandalizó.- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!_

_-No James, Amos me lleva 7 años, y sabes que ya eh salido muchas veces con personas mas grandes.- explicó con tranquilidad mientras seguía abotonando con parsimonia los botones de su camisa de seda azul.- Y si lo conozco, vive cerca de la mansión Black, lo encontré en una plaza un día que, para variar, había peleado con mi madre y desde ese momento hemos mantenido correspondencia de vez en cuando._

_¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- reprochó entonces el ojimarron._

_-Porque no te cuento cada una de las cosas que hago Prongs… al igual que tu no lo haces...- " y agradezco por ello" pensó interiormente pero prefirió guardárselo._

_-¡No vayas Sirius! ¡No confío en él! Es muy grande ¡solo querrá acostarse contigo y después te dejara tirado!- repuso nuevamente._

_¿Eso es lo que crees James?- en cuanto el ojiazul pronunció esas palabras supo que se había equivocado al decir aquello y la forma lenta en que se dio vuelta para clavar sus ojos en el no hizo mas que confirmárselo.- ¿Acaso piensas que no se cuidarme solo? O mejor aun... ¿Crees que solo para eso es que sirvo?- la susurrante y peligrosa voz le erizó los vellos de la nuca._

_-Yo nunca dije eso...- replicó intentando tranquilizar el temperamento de su amigo._

_-Además, ¿qué problema hay si Amos quiere acostarse conmigo? tal vez es lo que yo quiero también, ¿no lo pensaste?- siguió como si jamás hubiese sido interrumpido._

_-Sirius... No es buena idea... Él no es bueno para ti...- intentó nuevamente convencerlo, si hubiese sido mas inteligente hubiese optado por quedarse callado._

_-¡Él me toma enserio!- gritó en respuesta, sus ojos ardían de furia.- ¡Diablos!, él me propuso ser su prometido y yo como un estúpido, que aun tenía alguna esperanza, le dije que quería esperar, pero ya no voy a esperar más._

_-Sirius no creo que él en realidad quiera eso... – volvió a intentar._

_-¿Sabes que pienso James?- el aludido negó con la cabeza.- Creo que estas celoso...- si la situación hubiese sido otra la forma en que los ojos de James se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó hubiese resultado cómica.- Sabes desde hace meses que estoy enamorado de ti, y mi peor error fue ese, decírtelo.- por algún motivo la amarga voz con que el ojiazul se expresaba le dolía al moreno.- Y por alguna estúpida razón, eso y mi comportamiento te hicieron creer que permanecería sentado esperándote mientras tu pasabas por la cama de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts intentando convencerte de cuan macho eres, mientras que cada vez que tomabas un poco de mas en las noches terminabas rogando porque te dejara tomarme..- ese fue un duro golpe para el orgullo del ojimarron que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.- Creo que estas celoso porque voy a hacer con Diggory lo que no hice contigo._

_-¡Nunca estaría celoso por algo como eso! ¡Vamos Sirius! , ¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando hice eso estaba muy borracho, de otra forma jamás me hubiese acercado a ti de esa manera!- fue el orgullo del moreno el que habló antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar sus palabras. Pero ni bien estas abandonaron su boca y vio el dolor que se hizo patente tan claramente en los ojos azules, se arrepintió._

_-Me voy, Amos me espera y se me hace tarde.- fueron las sombrías palabras que abandonaron la boca del ojiazul al tiempo que recogía su chaqueta gris plomo colocándosela por encima de los hombros._

_-Sirius... Perdón... No quise...- intentó explicarse alcanzándolo justo en el rellano de la puerta, y frenándolo por el hombro._

_-¡No me toques Potter!- no supo que fue lo que mas lo impresionó y dolió en ese momento, si la brusca sacudida con que se liberó de su mano, el helado tono que usó para dirigirse a él, o que lo llamara por su apellido... Sirius jamás lo había tratado de esa forma... nunca lo había sentido mas lejos de lo que lo sentía en ese momento aunque solo estuviera a un par de centímetros de cuerpo.- Tiffany me pidió que te avisara que te espera en la sala de Menesteres, y que llevará el disfraz que le pediste- informó antes de salir del dormitorio dando un fuerte portazo._

_Y esa fue la primera vez que James sintió un dolor tan grande asentarse sobre su pecho dificultando su respiración y haciendo que sus ojos ardieran. Nunca llegó donde Tiffany. _

_*****/***End Flash Back***/*****_

Y ahora, dos años después dolía exactamente de la misma forma que lo había echo ese día en que Sirius lo tratara de esa manera. Podía entender la reacción de su novio, ¡diablos! No se imaginaba como es que hubiese reaccionado él si se enteraba de que Sirius era el que tenía un hijo con otro. Pero es que él no había echo nada... Ni pensaba hacerlo tampoco, no importaba lo que digiera el libro, tenia muy claro que Sirius era la persona que amaba y por tanto la persona con la cual deseaba compartir su vida y tener a sus hijos. Quería acercarse a él... quería arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que debía que esperar a que el moreno se calmara un poco... de todos modos ni siquiera sabia que decirle porque no podía entender que era lo que pasaba.

De pronto reparó en que todas las personas presentes en la sala, excepto Severus, derramaban lágrimas silenciosas, y que Régulus se había acercado a su hermano arrodillándose en el suelo y abrazandose a su cintura, había escondido la cara en su regazo y permanecía así, mientras Sirius acariciaba distraídamente su cabello. Entonces intentó analizar las palabras y estas resonaron en su cabeza como un eco lejano y sin sentido **"su difunto padrino"**... no... Sirius no podía estar muerto... simplemente era imposible... Sirius no podía faltarle, porque si Sirius le faltaba el simplemente no podría seguir adelante, no había forma alguna de que lo hiciera. Las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en contenerlas.

-Sigue Severus...- ordenó en voz baja Dumbledore sobresaltándolos a todos por el tenso silencio en que se hallaban sumidos.

**Lo colocó aparte y siguió tanteando con preocupación en el baúl la parte restante, sin embargo, del último regalo de su padrino no quedaba más que un poco de vidrio pulverizado que, como brillante arenilla, se había adherido a la capa más profunda de residuos. Se incorporó examino el trozo de bordes irregulares con que se había cortado, pero lo único que vio reflejado fue su propio ojo de un verde vivo. **

La pelirroja quedo estática en su lugar mientras todos la miraban, pero al momento negaron como dando esa posibilidad por imposible y la lectura continuó.

**Dejo el fragmento encima de "El Profeta" de esa semana (todavía por leer), que estaba sobre la cama y, para detener el repentino torrente de amargos recuerdos y puntadas de remordimiento y nostalgia originados por el hallazgo del espejo roto, arremetió contra el resto de los cachivaches que quedaban en el baúl. **

-Al menos él parece quererme...- se oyó el murmullo bajo proveniente de Sirius. La tristeza en sus palabras era casi palpable, y contagiaba a todos en ese salón, ver al merodeador mas alegre de todos en ese estado no era algo agradable.

**Tardó otra hora en dejarlo totalmente vacío, tirar lo bártulos inservibles y separar los demás en dos montones, según fuera a necesitarlos o no. Acumuló en un rincón la túnica del colegio y la de Quidditch, **

-¡Juega al Quidditch amor!- exclamó el moreno olvidándose por un momento con la alegría de la noticia de lo pasado hacia solo unos segundos, a pesar de todo el ojiazul sonrío levemente ante la noticia y al ver a su pareja tan emocionada.

-¡De seguro ah de ser un gran jugador!- dijo Hagrid intentando animar a los presentes pero fallando estrepitosamente con la siguiente frase que pronuncio.- ¡Lo lleva en la sangre!

…**el caldero, las hojas de pergamino, las plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto porque no tenía intención de llevárselos. Entonces, se preguntó que harían sus tíos con ellos; **

Esta vez no fue un silencio aplastante el que inundó la habitación sino el estrépito de la silla de James al caerse y dar contra el piso con ocupante y todo. Lily en cambio se quedo estática en su lugar, sin poder reaccionar ni emitir una palabra, lo que era demasiado refiriéndose a ella. Sirius se separó de su mejor amiga y la miró abriendo los ojos imposiblemente, incapaz de creer que ella justamente de entre toda la gente, le hiciese algo así. Remus, por otra parte, simplemente parecía increíblemente abatido, como intentando asimilar su suerte, sabía que un día la pelirroja se daría cuenta de que él no le convenía y se terminaría enamorando de otro, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera... ¡demonios! ¡James era como su hermano!

Las personas restantes en la sala miraban a los implicados intermitentemente como en un partido de tenis intentando comprender algo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que una en especial pareció reaccionar, y justo cuando James estaba logrando levantarse lo volvió a tumbar en el suelo de un puñetazo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a mi hermano!?- recriminó furioso Régulus siendo inmediatamente sostenido por Severus de la cintura para evitar que se fuera otra vez encima de James quien no hacia absolutamente nada por defenderse.- ¡Es su mejor amiga!

_-¿Debo recordarles que les pedí nos juzgar nada hasta el final del libro?..- resonó la voz en la habitación haciendo que el estrépito ocasionado cesara inmediatamente para que todos pudiera escuchar atentamente.- No todo es lo que parece… tener un pensamiento tan lineal es una de las cosas que va a causarles serios problemas en el futuro... No deberían desconfiar de ustedes mismos, en tiempos de oscuridad solo eso es lo que nos queda..._

-Ahora te entiendo Remus...- fueron las escasas palabras del ojiazul pronunciadas unos minutos después, se acercó al hombre lobo que casi por inercia abrió los brazos invitándolo a sentarse en su regazo, cosa que aceptó gustoso, necesitaba algo de contención. Había sido demasiada información para un día... Se apretujo en el cálido abrazo de su amigo intentando comprender como era que había llegado a ello... ¿Cómo demonios era que sus parejas habían terminado con sus amigos?

-Padd... Moony...- intentó acercarse James.

-Rems... Siri...- probó a su vez la pelirroja aproximándose suavemente.

Pero el rugido que salió del pecho de Remus los detuvo a ambos a medio camino. La luna llena estaba cerca y no era bueno provocar al licano de esa manera, además sabían lo sobre protector que podía ponerse si alguien dañaba a un ser querido, y por la forma en que envolvía a Sirius entre sus brazos y les gruñía instándoles a alejarse con la mirada muchísimo mas dorada que hasta hace solo unos minutos, esta era una de esas veces. Así que a ambos amigos no les quedó de otra que volver alejarse confundidos aun y sentarse dejando el espacio de una silla para no provocar más a Remus.

-Lils... No entiendo... Yo nunca...- intentó explicarse desesperado James.

-Lo se James, yo tampoco lo haría nunca. Amo a Remus.- cortó la innecesaria explicación la pelirroja, lo entendía perfectamente, sabía que James amaba a Sirius, así como sabia que ella amaba al licántropo. Lo que no entraba en su comprensión de ningún modo era como ellos podían haberle echo algo así tanto a sus amores, como a sus amigos.

Al ver que las cosas se calmaban un poco, Severus arrastró a Régulus de vuelta a su silla y una vez que estuvo aseguro de que su pareja no iba a salir disparado hacia James apenas lo soltara (ósea, lo ató a la silla, "uno nunca podía confiarse del temperamento de un Black") se dispuso a continuar con la lectura.

…**seguramente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche como si fuera la prueba de algún espantoso crimen. En cambio metió en una mochila vieja la ropa de muggles, la capa para volverse invisible, el equipo para preparar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid, un atado de cartas y su varita mágica. En un bolsillo delantero de la mochila guardo El Mapa del Merodeador y el relicario con la nota firmada "R.A.B.". Al relicario le había concedido ese lugar de honor, no porque fuera valioso- no valía nada, al menos no a efectos prácticos- sino por lo que le había costado conseguirlo, **

-No entiendo, ¿Porque le daría algo que no vale nada? ¿Y que es lo que hice que dice que le costó obtenerlo?- preguntó confuso Régulus.- ¿porque le daría algo a él de todos modos!?

-¡Probablemente lo entienda si deja que la lectura continúe señor Black!- lo regañó McGonagall

… **aun quedaba una gran pila de periódicos: uno por cada día pasado en Privet Drive ese verano. Al cabo de un rato se puso de pie, se estiró y se acercó al escritorio. Hedwig no se movió mientras el se ocupaba de ojear los periódicos antes de tirarlos al montón de basura uno tras otro; la lechuza dormía o fingía hacerlo ya que estaba enojada con Harry por el poco tiempo que le permitía salir de la jaula.**

**A medida que llegaba al final de los periódicos, fue pasándolos mas despacio, intentando recuperar uno que había llegado poco después de su llegada a Privet Drive, a principios del verano; recordaba que la primera plana de ese ejemplar incluía un breve comentario sobre la dimisión de Charity Burbage, la profesora de estudios muggles de Hogwarts. Por fin lo encontró. Buscó la página 10, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que buscaba. **

_**Remembranza de Albus DumbledorePor Elphias Doge **_

-¿¡Que!?- todas las personas en la sala estallaron

estupefactas ante la noticia. Hagrid comenzó a sollozar dando hipidos, y McGonagall se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo blanco bordado. Hasta Sirius asomó la cabeza por debajo de los brazos protectores de Remus.

-Amigos, calma por favor.. Sabíamos desde el momento en que recibimos la nota que muy pocos de nosotros sobrevivirían a esta guerra- intentó apaciguar las cosas el director manteniéndose tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¡Pero no usted!- reclamó Alice a quien sus esposo abrazaba intentando consolar, no le gustaba nada que su mujer estuviera sufriendo todas esas emociones tan fuertes en su estado.- ¡Sin usted no podemos pelear esta batalla!

-¡Es verdad! Albus, ¡eres el líder de la luz! ¿Cómo se supone que libremos la batalla sin ti?- expresó Molly, y todos no pudieron mas que estar de acuerdo.

-En algún momento debía de morirme, tuve una vida larga y plena muchachos...- manifestó el director acomodándose mejor en su silla y sonrío mirándolos a todos.- Ahora, si no les importa me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene para decir el bueno de Elphias, ¡hace tanto que no lo veo! Debo recordar hacerle una visita cuando salga de aquí.

Los presentes en la sala se quedaron mirándolo como si de pronto le hubiesen brotado margaritas por las orejas, no importaba hacia cuanto tiempo que lo conocieran, uno nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a esas salidas que tenia el director.


	5. Chapter 5

_**[…] Albus Dumbledore nunca fue orgulloso ni pedante; sabía encontrar algo meritorio en cada persona, por insignificante o desgraciada que pareciera y creo que sus tempranas pérdidas los dotaron de una gran humanidad y una enorme compasión. No tengo palabras para expresar cuanto extrañaré su amistad, pero mi dolor no es nada comparado con el del mundo mágico. Nadie puede poner en duda que Dumbledore fue el más ejemplar y el más querido de todos los directores de Hogwarts. Murió como había vivido: siempre trabajando por el triunfo del bien y, hasta el ultimo momento, tan dispuesto a tenderle una mano a un niño con viruela de dragón como lo estaba el día que lo conocí. **_

Creo que no hace falta decir que para cuando Severus Snape terminó de leer la remembranza de Dumbledore, todos los ocupantes de la sala se hallaban sumidos en distintos estados de depresión. Hagrid continuaba sollozando e hipando ruidosamente mientras se soplaba la nariz con un pañuelo amarillo patito del tamaño de un mantel. La profesora McGonagall no estaba siquiera de humor para mirarlo reprobatoriamente como solía hacer ente las exageradas demostraciones del semi-gigante. La mayoría de los presentes derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, hasta Régulus había dejado de luchar contra sus ataduras y de fulminar a James con la mirada para mirar con los ojos brillantes a su director.

Sirius por otra parte sollozaba desconsoladamente siendo arrullado por un desconcertado Remus (¿desde cuándo Sirius se había vuelto tan sentimental?), pero es que no podía controlar las lágrimas que fluían libres por su rostro, ¡¿porqué nadie lo entendía?! ¡Era demasiado! En solo un día se había enterado que iba ser padre, luego que no iba a serlo, que su pareja había tenido un hijo con otra persona, que resultó ser su mejor amiga, que estaba muerto, y que su adorado "viejo loco" veía crecer las margaritas desde abajo también, eso bastaría para desequilibrar emocionalmente a cualquier persona ¿verdad? Además, ¡tenía hambre! Moría por un gran tazón de frutillas con crema.

**Harry terminó de leer, pero siguió contemplando la fotografía que acompañaba la nota necrológica: Dumbledore exhibía su habitual y bondadosa sonrisa, mirando el objetivo por encima de sus anteojos con forma de media luna, al muchacho le dio la sensación, incluso en el papel de prensa, de que lo traspasaba con rayos X. **

-Creo que todos hemos tenido esa sensación alguna vez...- expresó cariñosamente Frank y todos en la sala asintieron de acuerdo.

**Y la tristeza se le mezclo con un sentimiento de humillación. Siempre había creído que conocía bien a Dumbledore pero tras leer esa nota necrológica se vio obligado a reconocer que apenas sabía algo de él. **

Los presentes en la sala mantuvieron silencio ante esa afirmación, compartían totalmente el mismo sentimiento que el muchacho, todos conocían a Dumbledore hacia muchísimos años, lo querían muchísimo mas allá de sus locuras, y creían conocerlo bien, el obvio conocimiento que da el compartir tantos años en común con una persona. Pero en ese momento se veían obligados a aceptar que no sabían prácticamente nada del honorable hombre sentado frente a ellos, no conocían su historia familiar, tampoco sabían de los sufrimientos que habría tenido que pasar en la antigua guerra con Grindelwald, claro que todos conocían el legendario duelo, pero ningún dato más. De pronto se sintieron tontos por nunca preguntarle nada a Albus, y todos acordaron mutuamente aprovechar mejor el tiempo que pasaban junto a todas las personas presentes en la sala, ya que al parecer no había demasiado tiempo para ellos.

**Jamás había imaginado su infancia ni su juventud; era como si siempre hubiera sido como el lo conoció: un venerable anciano de cabello plateado. La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente le resultaba rara; era como tratar de pensar en una Hermione estúpida, o en un escreguto de cola explosiva bonachón. **

-Hermione otra vez, creo que debe ser un personaje importante.- razonó Frank atrayendo la atención de los demás.- La mencionó ya dos veces en pocas páginas.

-¿Creen que sea su novia?- aventuró Alice.

-No.- aseguró James, consiguiendo que todos lo miraran en busca de una explicación.- Es un Potter, ¡le gusta lo difícil! Y por lo que parece esa chica es muy cercana a él... Creo que es su amiga... Él va a enamorarse de alguien mas complicado.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, y deseó haberse callado antes. ¡Pero es que tenía razón! El había estado con muchas personas antes que con Sirius, pero nunca había sentido algo más allá que un simple cariño por ninguna de ellas. No, el había ido a engancharse con su mejor amigo, el _sex simbol_, el temperamental, orgulloso, y pasional Sirius. Estaba seguro de que su hijo sería también complicado para el amor. Además, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su pareja? Siempre había sido bastante ciclotímico, pero sus cambios de humor comenzaban a dar miedo.

**Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle acerca de su pasado (sin duda había resultado extraño, incluso impertinente pues al fin y al cabo todos sabían que había participado en aquel legendario duelo con Grindelwald), ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle detalles de ese ni de ningún otro de sus famosos logros. No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, del pasado de Harry, del futuro de Harry, de los planes de Harry... **

Albus permaneció pensativo, ¿podía ser acaso que lo que había escuchado hacia algunas noches atrás tuviera que ver con esto..? Estaba empezando a creer que si... Y si era así no era nada bueno... Le esperaba un duro futuro a ese niño con el que ya se había encariñado en unas pocas páginas.

**Y ahora este tenía la impresión pese a lo peligroso e incierto que era su futuro, de que había desperdiciado oportunidades irrepetibles al no preguntarle más cosas sobre su vida, **

-Pareces muy cercano a Harry Albus.- expresó contento James. No sabía si él había podido estar presente para su hijo, aunque lo dudaba si su hijo estaba en ese horrible lugar, y lo aliviaba mucho saber que había tenido la figura del director cerca.

¿Si verdad?- comentó el director entusiasmado como un niño con juguete nuevo.- Aunque debes hacerme acordar James que le diga que no debe estar triste cuando me vaya, igual lo querré y el podrá venir a visitarme al cuadro de Hogwarts.- comentó sonriendo aun, por un momento le asombró que Dumbledore se dirigiera con tanto cariño a alguien que no conocía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el también lo sentía así, aunque Harry aun no existiera ya lo quería.

**Aunque la única pregunta personal que le había formulado era también la única que sospechaba que el director del colegio no había contestado con sinceridad: **

**-"¿qué es lo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo?" **

**-"¿yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesas medias de lana"**

-Vaya respuesta profesor.- río Molly, sintiéndose igual aliviada de saber que no solo a ellos les contestaba ese tipo de cosas.

¡La gente siempre se empeña en regalarme libros!- confesó frustrado el director haciendo reír a todos en la sala a pesar del momento.- A mi me gustan las medias de lana ¡y nunca tengo suficientes en invierno! Siempre acaban congelándoseme los pies.

**Harry permaneció pensativo unos minutos, luego recortó la nota necrológica de El Profeta, la dobló con cuidado y la guardó dentro del primer volumen de **_**magia defensiva practica y como utilizarla contra las artes oscuras**_**. Entonces, tiró el resto del periódico al montón de basura y contempló la habitación: estaba mucho mas ordenada. Lo único que seguía fuera de su lugar era el periódico de ese día, sobre la cama y con el fragmento del espejo roto encima. **

**Harry cruzó el dormitorio, tomo El Profeta, dejando que le fragmento de espejo resbalara y cayera en la cama, y lo abrió. Cundo la lechuza del correo se lo entregó enrollado por la mañana, no había echo mas que darle un vistazo al titular y dejarlo por ahí tras comprobar que no mencionaba a Voldemort. Estaba seguro de que el Ministerio se valía de El Profeta para ocultar las noticias sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas. Por eso no vio hasta ese momento lo que había pasado por alto.**

**En la mitad inferior de la primera plana había un titular mas pequeño sobre una fotografía de Dumbledore caminando a grandes zancadas, al parecer con prisa:**

_**Dumbledore ¿la verdad, por fin? **_

_**La semana que viene se publicará la asombrosa historia del imperfecto genio, considerado por muchos el mago mas grande de su generación, Rita Skeeter echa por tierra la popular imagen del sabio sereno de barba plateada y revela su problemática infancia, la descontrolada juventud, las eternas enemistades, y el vergonzoso secreto que Dumbledore se llevó a la tumba. ¿Porque un hombre destinado a ser Ministro de Magia se contentó con dirigir un colegio? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de la organización secreta conocida como Orden del Fénix? ¿Como murió realmente Dumbledore?**_

_**Estas y muchas otras preguntas se investigan en la explosiva biografía "Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore", por Rita Skeeter, entrevistada en exclusiva por Betty Braithwaithe (véase página 13) **_

-Oh por dios, ¡como odio a esa mujer!- expresó con una mueca de disgusto Molly.

-¡Es una arpía!- se sumó Alice.

¡Es una víbora venenosa!- escupió con desprecio Lily.

¡Es una maldita perra!- todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a la masculina voz que se había sumado a la critica general de las mujeres de la sala.- ¡Que? ¡Acaso no lo es?- se defendió el ojiazul.

**Harry abrió el periódico con brusquedad y buscó la página 13. El artículo iba acompañado de una fotografía de otra cara que también le resulto familiar: una mujer de anteojos con joyas incrustadas en el armazón, y de rubio cabello ondulado artificialmente; dejando entrever los dientes esbozaba una sonrisa que sin dudas pretendía ser encantadora y saludaba agitando los dedos. Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar esa desagradable imagen y leyó: **

-Parece que a Harry le agrada Skeeter tanto como a nosotros...- comentó Hagrid divertido por la forma de expresarse del joven.

Los presentes en la sala se pasaron la primera mitad de la nota despotricando contra la periodista. Lo único que quería esa desagradable mujer era dejar mal plantado a Albus, y siquiera había tenido el respeto de esperar un tiempo prudencial para que la gente pudiera llorar su pérdida tranquila, no, había salido a ensuciar la memoria del director cuando su sillón de Hogwarts aun se encontraba tibio.

_**[…] "Vamos Betty, no creerás que voy a develar lo mas destacado antes de que la gente haya comprado el libro ¿verdad?- bromea la periodista-. Pero puedo adelantarte que quien siga creyendo que Dumbledore era tan inmaculado como su barba se va a llevar un chasco. Me limitare a decir que nadie que alguna vez haya escuchado a Dumbledore despotricar contra el Innombrable habrá podido imaginar que tuvo sus escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud. Y para tratarse de un mago que pasó los últimos años de su vida exigiendo tolerancia, de joven no era muy tolerante que digamos. Si, Albus Dumbledore tuvo un pasado sumamente turbio, por no mencionar al resto de esa sospechosa familia a la que tanto trabajo le costo mantener a raya" […] **_

Dumbledore frunció el seño molesto, nunca le había tenido particular aprecio a esa joven durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero luego de que se recibiera eso había cambiado y pasado a ser prácticamente desprecio. Y que ahora se metiese de esa forma en su vida privada no le gustaba para nada, su vida privada era solo suya y el debería tener el placer de elegir con quien compartirla o no.

- No quiero hablar de ello por ahora.- respondió a las mudas preguntas de todos los presentes sobre su familia y sobre sus "escarceos con las artes oscuras" como Skeeter había decidido llamarlos.- si es algo relevante para la historia aparecerá en el libro mas adelante.

La verdad era que todos se morían de intriga ante las palabras del director, en un primer momento habían pensado que eran puras mentiras. Pero al ver como reaccionaba el hombre ante las palabras se dieron cuenta de que había al menos algo en todo aquello de verdad, y por lo que se veía era algo de lo que no le gustaba a hablar.

_**No obstante, insisto en que la importancia de algunos logros de Dumbledore no puede negarse. Así pues, ¿Qué opina de la famosa derrota de Grindelwald? **_

"_**Mira, me alegro de que menciones a Grindelwald-responde Skeeter con una seductora sonrisa-. Me temo que aquellos cuyos ojos se humedecen con la historia de la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore deberían prepararse para recibir un bombazo, o quizás una bomba fétida. Fue un asunto muy sucio ¿sabes? Lo único que voy a decir es que no deben estar tan seguros de que sea verdad que hubo tan espectacular duelo digno de una leyenda. Cuando la gente haya leído mi libro, quizá vea se vea obligada a concluir que Grindelwald se limitó a hacer aparecer un pañuelo blanco en el extremo de su varita mágica y entregarse sin oponer resistencia. **_

Un fuerte suspiro proveniente de Dumbledore se escuchó, y cuando voltearon a verlo este estaba acomodando los anteojos de medialuna sobre su torcida nariz mientras sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña.- realmente esperaba que al menos dejara un aspecto de mi vida en paz…- se lamentó el hombre negando suavemente con la cabeza.- creo que esto va a volver a aparecer en el transcurso de la historia... Pero aun no estoy listo para hablar de ello. Si es necesario llegado el momento se los explicaré…

-Tranquilo Albus... Aquí nadie va obligarte a hablar de nada, solo debes hacerlo si te sientes cómodo con ello...- para sorpresa de todos nuevamente la comprensiva voz fue la de Sirius.

-Gracias Sirius.- sonrío el hombre en respuesta.

_**Skeeter se niega a dar mas detalles sobre ese intrigante tema, así que pasamos a hablar de la relación amistosa que sin duda fascinara a sus lectores.**_

"_**¡Ah, si, si- dice Skeeter, asintiendo enérgicamente-, le dedico un capitulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter! Hay quien la ah calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra. **_

-¡Maldita cucaracha! ¿Como se atreves a difamar así la relación de mi hijo con Albus!?- exclamó James con enojo

-Esa mujer es una arrastrada... Recuérdame que cuando salgamos de aquí le haga una visita al estilo merodeador- pidió Sirius a Remus acurrucándose mas en su regazo, lo cual hizo sonreír al ojidorado, si su amigo tenia ánimos de venganza es que ya estaba un poco mejor.

_**Una vez más insisto en que los lectores tendrán que comparar comprar mi libro para conocer toda la historia, pero no cabe duda de que el director de Hogwarts desarrolló un interés poco natural por Potter desde le principio. Ya veremos si lo hizo realmente por el bienestar del chico. Desde luego, es un secreto a voces que este ha tenido una adolescencia muy turbulenta. **_

-¡¿Porque justo él?!- se exaspero entonces Remus, la verdad es que no sorprendía a nadie, estaban esperando a que pasara, mas aún estando a pocos días de que hubiera luna llena.- ¡ es solo un niño maldita sea!

-Tengo mis sospechas... Pero lo mejor será seguir leyendo.- todos miraron esperanzados al director pero terminaron aceptando que no iba seguir hablando por lo que volvieron a la lectura.

_**Le pregunto si todavía sigue en contacto con Harry Potter a quien entrevistó tan divinamente el año pasado publicando un revelador artículo en el que hablaba en exclusiva de su convicción de que el Innombrable había regresado. **_

"_**Si, claro, hemos desarrollado un fuerte vínculo. El pobre Potter tiene muy pocos amigos auténticos, **_

-Claro, eso se nota sobre todo por la forma en que reaccionó al ver tu foto- ironizó Lily.

_**Y nosotros nos conocimos en unos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida: el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Seguramente soy una de las pocas personas con vida que puede jactarse de conocer al verdadero Harry Potter." **_

-¿El torneo de los tres magos? ¿Eso no se suspendió por que era muy peligroso? ¡Mucho chicos murieron allí!- se horrorizó Molly.

¡Esto es totalmente injusto!- se quejó Sirius, Remus acarició su cabello buscando consolarlo, claro que eso fue antes de poner los ojos en blanco ante sus siguientes palabras.- ¡¿Porqué él si pudo participar y nosotros no?!

_**Esa afirmación nos lleva a hablar de los numerosos rumores que todavía circulan acerca de las horas finales de Dumbledore. ¿Cree Skeeter que Potter estaba presente cuando murió el profesor? **_

-Oh no, pobre niño... Espero que no haya tenido que presenciar algo así...- se lamentó Minerva

"_**veras, no quiero hablar demasiado (esta todo en el libro), pero hay testigos oculares del castillo de Hogwarts que vieron a Potter correr huyendo del lugar momentos después de que el director del colegio cayera, saltara o fuera empujado desde la torre. Mas tarde, Potter acusó a Severus Snape, a quien guarda un profundo rencor ¿ocurrió todo como parece? Eso tendrá que decidirlo la comunidad mágica… después de leer mi libro… **_

¡Maldito hijo de puta!- estalló Sirius levantándose y yéndose contra Snape que se había quedo de piedra después de leer eso.

-¡Lo mataste! ¡Tu lo mataste!- recriminó Frank intentando sostener a Remus que parecía echar fuego por la boca, al tiempo que James retenía a Sirius.

-¡Nunca me caíste bien! Pero... ¡Eres simplemente despreciable!- escupió con furia el ojimarron intentando aun controlar a su pareja.

-No puede... Albus yo...- balbuceó Severus, demasiado confundido y dolido por saber algo así. Régulus apretó su mano dándole algo de fuerzas y Albus simplemente le sonrío.

-Recuerden lo que nos dijeron. No debemos juzgar a nadie ni nada hasta el final.- apaciguó nuevamente las cosas Dumbledore.- No todo es lo que parece... Ese fue uno de nuestros errores.- citó a la voz que los había convocado.- continúa Severus…

_**Dejamos esa intrigante frase en le aire. No cabe duda de que Skeeter ha escrito un autentico best seller. Entretanto, las legiones de admiradores de Dumbledore quizás estén temblando por lo que pronto descubrirán sobre su héroe. **_

**Harry llegó al final del artículo y se quedó contemplando la página como embobado. La rabia y asco surgían en su interior como vomito; arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, donde se unió al resto de la basura amontonada alrededor del rebosante cesto. **

-Creo que Harry expresa perfectamente como nos sentimos todos...- comentó Alice.

**A continuación se paseó abstraído por la habitación, abriendo cajones vacíos y tomando libros para luego dejarlos en las mismas pilas, apenas consiente de lo que hacia. Algunas frases del artículo le resonaban en la cabeza: "[…] dedico un capitulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter […] hay quien la ha calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra […] tuvo sus escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud […] he tenido acceso a una fuete por la que mucho periodistas cambiarían su varita […]" **

**-¡Mentiras!- gritó Harry, y por la ventana vio al vecino de a lado que, mirándolo con nerviosismo, se había detenido para volver a poner en marcha la maquina de cortar césped. **

-Bonita forma de llamar la atención hijo...- se lamento James, al parecer el pequeño Potter había heredado un carácter bastante fuerte, tenía mucho de Sirius... Aunque no fuese su hijo no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que tenía tanto de él…

**Se dejó caer con frustración en la cama, haciendo saltar el trozo de espejo; lo tomó y lo hizo girar entre los dedos, al tiempo pensaba en Dumbledore y en los embustes con que Rita Skeeter lo estaba difamando. De pronto percibió un intenso destello azul. **

Los Merodeadores en la habitación se enderezaron en sus sillas prestando especial atención, sabían lo que eso significaba.

**Se quedó paralizado, y el dedo que se había cortado se deslizó otra vez por el borde irregular del espejo. Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Miró hacia atrás, pero la pared lucía aquel asqueroso tono durazno elegido por tía Petunia: allí no había nada de color azul que pudiera haberse reflejado en el espejo. Volvió a mirarse en éste y no vio más que su ojo de verde vivo, devolviéndole la mirada. **

**Se lo había imaginado, era evidente; se lo había imaginado porque estaba pensando en el difunto director del colegio. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore jamás volverían a clavarse en los suyos. **

-Al parecer el te extraña mucho Albus...- le dijo James mirando fijamente los azules ojos descritos antes en el libro- parece que mi hijo te quería.

-Me alegra que así sea, extrañar es algo bueno, nos hace apreciar las cosas buenas que tenemos y no olvidar las que tuvimos.- reflexionó el hombre.- ¿Sabes? Creo que yo empiezo a querer al pequeño Harry también…

Todos en la sala sonrieron ante esas palabras, era el sentimiento en común, el chico que aun siquiera había nacido se había ganado el cariño de todos en esas pocas páginas. Despertaba su instinto protector el saber todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar, ellos también vivían en una guerra y sabían lo difícil que era enfrentarse a la oscuridad. Además, al parecer Harry era una persona muy sencilla, con los ideales muy claros y puestos en el lado correcto. Y eso los llenaba de orgullo.

-Bien.. Creo que lo mejor será irnos a descansar, mañana podremos continuar con la lectura.- propuso McGonagall

-¿Y donde se supone que vamos a dormir?- cuestionó Remus.

Como respuesta a eso la biblioteca del despacho se abrió dejando ver un enorme pasadizo secreto con una gran cantidad de puertas. Todos se acercaron curiosos.

-¡La primera tiene mi nombre!- exclamó Albus contento abriendo la puerta, caminó hacia adentro siendo observado por todos y levantó un bulto de la cama sonriendo felizmente.- ¡Medias de lana!- informó mostrándoles a todos tan contento como un niño en navidad.


End file.
